One True Thing
by DearHeaven
Summary: Emma is in need of money and finds a couples research study that could be just the answer. Only problem? She's not really the relationship type. She can only hope her roommate Killian is willing to play along. Based off a passing Tumblr post. Modern college AU
1. Chapter 1

Emma sighed as she pulled out the last of her cash, handing it over to the man behind the counter. He handed her the few coins that made up the change which she threw into the tip jar as a thanks. Emma grabbed the cup and walked out into the plaza, the slight chill of October hitting instantly.

"This coffee better be worth it," she muttered to herself as she brought it to her lips. Oh, it was so worth it after her night. She pushed her way into the library and went straight to the second floor, easily finding Killian in their usual spot.

"Good morning Swan," he greeted her with a smile as Emma took a seat next to him on one of the few couches in the building. "Still hungover?"

"A bit," she mumbled as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "At least I didn't have anything important today. Why did I let you talk me into going out for thirsty Thursday?"

"Because you had a very long week filled with midterms, love. You deserved last night more than anyone. Besides, you only have two classes on Fridays, one you've already attended. You just have to make it through one more then you're free." Emma sighed and took a long drink of the coffee, glancing down at his notebook that was on his lap. "I believe some of the band is coming to the bar tonight. You should join. Leroy said he might pull out the karaoke tonight and I could perform a couple solos I've been working on."

"I don't know if I can. I just spent the rest of what was in my wallet on this beautiful cup of coffee and my card is almost at its limit and I don't get paid until next week. I should really just stay home tonight, enjoy the food and drinks we already have around the apartment."

"Come on, we can do that tomorrow. I am tending the bar tonight, I might be able to sneak you a couple drinks. Besides, you and I both know if you dress right, you can get all the free drinks you could ever desire."

"I know, I'm just not so sure if I'm up for that. I might start looking for a second job or beg for more hours."

"You already work 15 hours a week at that bloody office. And you're taking nearly a full course load studying criminal justice. You do not have the time for more hours or a second job."

"Tell that to my wallet." He pouted at her and Emma rolled her eyes, taking another long drink of coffee. "So I stop going out with you every weekend and only go out when I have a day off? That doesn't seem like the end of the world. And maybe I can get lucky and I find a grading or tutoring job. Those schedules I could set myself at least."

"I find that option much more agreeable." She nodded as she stood, emptying her coffee in one gulp.

"I'm gonna go check the postings boards by the stairs. Watch my stuff?"

"Of course, love," Killian gave Emma an encouraging smile before focusing back on whatever he was writing in his notebook. Emma was so grateful to have a roommate like Killian. She couldn't ask for a better person in her life. She walked up to the board down the hall, gazing over all the options pinned to the cork. Nothing caught her eye until she saw one with $500 written in bold. She snatched it from the board, reading it carefully. A grin crossed her face as she walked back to Killian, flyer in hand.

"Did you find something pleasing?" he asked at the expression on her face.

"Oh yeah, this one is really good," she stated, looking up at him as her lips curled up even more. "$500 in a month good."

"What the hell kind of job is this? Low key prostitution?"

"Not exactly."

"Not exactly?" He grabbed her arm to pull her down on the couch with him, whispering this time. "What the fuck is this Emma?"

"It's just a research study for committed couples," she replied with a shrug.

"Swan, I hate to break it to you but you haven't had a serious relationship in two years."

"Yes, well, Neal was a nice little adventure. But look at this." Emma pushed the flyer into Killian's lap, his eyebrows raised in question as he read through the list of requirements. "We could both use that money. That's almost a month of rent. Think of what we could do with this extra cash around the place."

"You want to go into a study for couples, claiming that we are a couple, just to make some extra money?"

"Yes." He laughed at that but he didn't look away from the flyer. "Look, we've lived together for just over a year. This study is just going to be about communication which you and I have locked down. And it might even help us. You never know."

"Emma Jennifer Swan, you are bloody crazy."

"Oh, middle name and everything." He rolled his eyes, finally turning to look at Emma again. "Look, we have a week before we have to be signed up. Just think about it? Please?"

"I'm telling you right now my answer is going to be no. I know the money could be good for us but I can't fake a relationship with you Swan."

"Oh please, is it that hard to pretend to find me attractive?"

"Emma, you know what I mean." He crumpled up the paper, tossing in her bag. "I just can't do this. I can't pretend to date you. I love you but not enough to do this lass. I can help you find a grading or tutoring position though. We can figure this out without going to such lengths." Emma sighed and leaned into him again, taking in all of his points.

"You're right, I'm insane for even considering trying to pull this off." She pulled a textbook out of her bag, settling into the couch while pushing herself just the slightest bit away from Killian.

"Love, I'll still help you any other way I can with the job hunt. And if you truly become desperate, I can work a few extra nights at the bar to cover the expenses of the apartment."

"Nah, I can't ask you to do that. I'll find someway to get some extra cash. Now come on, help me study. I have a test in juvenile justice next week."

"I highly doubt you want me, the graphic design major, helping you study that."

"Then shut up and keep writing your little song so I can study." He chuckled at that, throwing an arm around her shoulders while clicking his pen in the other.

 **…...**

"Damn," Killian whistled as Emma stepped out of her room in a pair of black leather shorts and a red tank top. "I see you're going with the free drinks from strangers route."

"Well, a girl has to drink somehow," she shrugged. "It doesn't seem so threatening when I know you're the one making the drink and will be the one handing it over and you're also available to throw out any guy that gets too handsy."

"I'm rather glad you take my advice about that Swan. Don't need my dear old roommate getting in any sort of trouble."

"Hey, I am only two weeks older than you." He laughed as he stood from his place on the couch in their common room. He grabbed his keys and held an arm out for her, making me roll my eyes as I slipped my arm in his.

"You got everything you need m'lady?"

"Just my phone and ID." He nodded and they stepped out to walk down to the Rabbit Hole. The streets of New York were just starting to come to life with the sun just setting over the horizon. "I heard some people talking outside my last class about there not being any good tutors. I'm thinking about just putting up my own posters to make some money."

"Now that's not such a bad idea. Then you don't have to pay back some company for dealing with clients. You can charge whatever you want and schedule whenever you want. I seriously don't mind having people over if it means you're making money."

"Thanks Jones, I really appreciate it."

"Of course. Remember our number one rule, never be a shit roommate." Emma smiled at him as he held the door to the bar open for her.

"Oh, such a gentleman."

"You should know better Swan, I'm always a gentleman." He paused for a moment once he stepped inside and Emma gave him a slight look of disbelief. "Unless the lady asks otherwise of course."

"Killian! Emma!" David exclaimed from across the room. He and Robin were already placed at their usual table. Killian gave Emma a wink before taking his place behind the bar. Emma stepped her way over to the table, contemplating where to sit.

"Who's girl is coming tonight?" she asked the two already seated before her.

"Mary Margaret is but Regina can't make it out tonight," Robin stated with a little dip in his voice, clearly upset his girlfriend couldn't make the two hour drive down from Connecticut. Emma took the chair next to him and gave him a pat on the back in sympathy. "You are looking quite foxy tonight though," Robin commented once she was settled.

"Thanks?" she questioned.

"Any reason?"

"A girl's gotta drink somehow and the funds are gonna be a little low for the next week or two. So I figured I might as well dress the part, see what I can get if Killian can't slip me too many free ones."

"Hey, we can cover you if you want," David offered but Emma shook her head, her blonde curls moving to motion she wouldn't accept it.

"No, I can't ask you guys to do that. Then I'd have to pay you back eventually."

"You've covered our asses plenty of times in the past. We can take it."

"I should take it easy after last night anyway but thank you Dave." Almost on cue, Killian was at the table with three bottles.

"This one's on me," he told them, all three picking up the bottles instantly. "I'm expecting a big tip night but I can't make any promises past this first round."

"Thank you Killy," Emma mused and pressed a kiss to his cheek which had him rolling his eyes.

"You know I hate that."

"Why do you think I do it?" He rolled his eyes again as he walked off and Emma took a long drag from the bottle of Corona. Robin shook his head as he placed an arm around me to pull me a bit closer. "What the hell?" I whispered as I looked at him.

"I don't like how that guy is looking at you at the bar," he simply told her, keeping his arm carefully in place around the back of her chair. "I know you wanted the free drinks but maybe not from guys like that." Emma's eyes followed his gaze easily to see a man at least twice her age, his nostrils flared as he looked between her and Robin.

"Yeah, no thank you," she muttered as she turned back. "Thanks Robin."

"Of course. We'll always be looking out for our best girl." It wasn't long before Mary Margaret showed up shortly followed by Jefferson, Graham, Victor, Ruby, and Will. They all gathered drinks, Mary Margaret snuggling into David as close as she could. Emma could only be sickened by how sweet her best friend's relationship was. At least Victor and Ruby knew how to keep the PDA low key.

"Where's Regina tonight Robin?" Ruby asked as Victor carefully wrapped an arm around her.

"She has a project due Monday, couldn't make the trip down for the weekend," he explained. "I might be going out to New Haven to see her tomorrow, give her a break from it all. What about you Scarlett? Where's Belle?"

"Hell if I know," Wall snarled. "It's not like we're dating or anything." Emma cringed a bit, clearly their on-again, off-again relationship was going to be taking an off period.

"Emma, you are looking particularly hot tonight," Jefferson wiggled his eyebrows at her. "You sure you still don't want to go on that date with me?"

"Jeff, she hasn't taken a second look at your sorry ass in three years," Ruby sassed which had the rest of the table laughing under their breath. "I highly doubt she's gonna go out with you now. The only good thing to come out of you hitting on her that first night was that we all gained a new friend. Now leave her alone about it before we lose her. Killian would kill you." Jefferson slumped into his seat a bit more, taking a drink from his own bottle. "Ems, you do look amazing tonight," Ruby gushed from across the table.

"Thanks," she felt myself blush a bit. She'd take Ruby's word over Jefferson's any day of the week. "I'm a little low on funds so I figured I'd try the selling out route. And none of you offer to buy me a drink, I won't take it."

"Well, luckily only another year before law school?" Graham posed and held his bottle out. Emma clicked hers against it before finishing off the beer. She pushed herself up from the table to go up to Killian at the bar, placing the empty in front of him.

"What can this buy me?" she asked him with a cheesy smile. He took the empty bottle and grabbed the shaker, moving far too quick that she didn't have time to protest him using the good liquor let alone making her a full out drink.

"Sex on the beach," he stated as he placed the pink drink down on the bar in front of her.

"Jones, I can't drink this. I know what this costs normally. I can't ask you to take that out of your tips."

"Believe me, I wouldn't have made this for you if it was from me. But luckily, it's not. The guy over there," he pointed to the tall man at the other side of the bar who had shaggy blonde hair, "asked me to make you this once you were done with your drink. And I'm your bloody roommate, I know this isn't your drink but the man insisted. You know the customer's requests come first here. But don't worry, I may have added a bit of rum just for you lass."

"You're the best friend a girl could ask for."

"I try." Emma caught the buyer's eyes and lifted her drink as a thank you. He simply nodded but didn't approach like most guys would at this point. "Look, a genuine gentleman."

"I know, odd. I guess Killian Jones isn't the only charmer in this bar."

"Darling, have you talked to our friend David lately?" Emma rolled her eyes and lifted the glass to her lips carefully to not spill it. "Are you going to get his number?"

"Maybe later. Thanks for the drink Killian."

"Of course. Now go back to the table and stop flirting with the bartender. You know you'll never get free drinks that way Swan. Have I taught you nothing?" She stuck her tongue out at him before returning to her spot next to Robin. It wasn't long before the karaoke machine was pulled out like Killian had promised. A small dance floor had started and grew with each performer. Everyone at Emma's table was trying to convince others to go up but no one had the guts to. With Killian the resident singer, none of them felt the need to perform.

"Hey beautiful," Emma felt whispered against her ear more than heard it. "You want to dance?" She turned to face the stranger who had bought the drink earlier, shrugging and following him to the dance floor. She caught Robin, David, and Killian glancing over every so enough while she danced with the blonde. They were like overly protective older brothers but she didn't mind feeling cared for. She really had found her family in college and she loved it. She moved against the stranger with the beat but Killian's movement toward the small stage caught her attention.

"Oh, hey, that's my roommate," she told the guy, vaguely remember him saying his name was Walsh. "I gotta go up front, give him a hard time with the rest of our friends."

"Of course. Come find me later?"

"I just might." He simply nodded at that and stepped back to the bar while Emma went up to the stage. She wedged herself between Mary Margaret and Ruby while Killian pulled his guitar on carefully.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" he shouted into the mic, only to get a cheering response from the room. "Just to break the karaoke up a bit, I'm gonna play an original. And if you like what you hear, you can check out my band Cursed in Neverland. We play here quite often so come check us out. This one's called Incarcerate." Emma caught herself swaying to the music. It was oddly haunting to hear just him and the electric guitar for that song but damn did he make it work. Like he always did. We all cheered as loud as we could once he finished and placed his guitar carefully back in the holder.

"Come on Emma, we are singing," Ruby exclaimed as she grabbed Emma's wrist to pull her on stage past Killian. He gave them a wink as he returned behind the bar. Ruby insisted they sing Man I Feel Like a Woman and Emma could only groan at the choice. Neither of the girls were great singers, not terrible but singing to a handful of guys in a band didn't help with the calls and laughter from their table. Emma felt a blush rising to her cheeks as the song continued on.

"Hey man!" was suddenly shouted from the crowd followed by another man shoving him. Ruby and Emma both went silent to watch as a fight broke out between two men. Killian was jumping over the bar as a punch connected with one man's jaw, sending him flying across the stage and knocking over multiple pieces of equipment in the process.

"That's enough!" Killian yelled as he grabbed both men, easily escorting them outside as his face flashed with fury. Emma and Ruby moved to pick up the items that had been knocked over, Emma's hand falling on Killian's guitar, the neck clearly snapped in two.

"Oh shit," Ruby breathed behind her. Emma glanced back to see Killian walking back up, a look of pride in his features until his eyes fell on Emma. He knelt down next to her, his hands moving to his guitar but refusing to touch it.

"Swan, please tell me this is a nightmare," he whispered.

"I'm afraid not," she whispered back and he finally took the guitar from her hands. "I'm so sorry Killian. Maybe we can go after the guy, make him pay for it." His shoulders slumped as he looked at his poor guitar. He pulled out his case and placed it in there as if it wasn't broken in the slightest. He clinched his fists as he walked back to the bar, his face almost emotionless though. Emma followed him while the rest of their friends sat back at the table. "Do you want me to go after the guy? Can't you just buy a new neck? Is it that hard to do?" she asked softly and he poured two shots of tequila.

"With what money Emma?" He took one of the shots with haste, showing no sign that it affected him.

"But it is possible, right?" He nodded before taking the next one.

"It's possible but it's gonna cost me." He rubbed a hand over his face before locking eyes with Emma and he visibly let out a sigh. "Fuck, I can't believe I'm about to say this. I'm in."

"What?" she questioned, not quite understanding.

"Swan, I'm in for that bloody study you found. I can pretend to be your boyfriend for a month."


	2. Chapter 2

Emma woke the next day, still in slight disbelief of what Killian had agreed to the night before. His guitar was like his baby but he had at least one other electric guitar just in their apartment. The one at the bar was his favorite though. Emma pulled herself from bed when she heard the soft humming from the kitchen, knowing Killian had likely been awake since sunrise. She pulled on a sweatshirt to cover her tank top as she stepped out of her room, Killian instantly holding a mug out to her as she entered the kitchen. She smiled at the smell of cinnamon that hit her senses and she took a long drink of the hot chocolate in front of her.

"Morning Swan," he greeted her with a smile before turning back to his work at the stove. "How many eggs do you want?"

"Two," she mumbled as she plopped down on one of the bar stools they had. "You are up awfully early for a Saturday."

"Well I didn't exactly have the pleasure of going home with anyone last night. You know how this all works by now, love." He gave a small shrug when he looked over his shoulder at her and Emma could only give a small nod, still off put by his chipper mood.

"Killian, do you remember what you said last night?"

"Aye, about the study?" She could only nod again when he glanced at her. "Obviously I remember. Like I said last night, I am all in. I looked it up and it's going to cost about 200 to fix my guitar. If I can get 100 dollars from this, you can take the rest and I'll save up for the rest to fix the neck." Emma sat there for a moment as he finished cooking breakfast, glancing over his shoulder to see her response. "So, you still up for it?"

"Alright, if we're gonna do this, we're gonna have to think of a backstory to our relationship and stick to it, don't forget any detail. And we're gonna need some ground rules."

"Then let's do this." Killian moved the eggs to two plates, placing one in front of her before turning toward the white board they kept on the wall in the kitchen.

"Hey," Emma exclaimed as he cleaned off all the messages that had been written to each other recently.

"We've lived together for almost a year and a half, love. I think I know what chores we each do every week. And we didn't have anything on the shopping list and all the bills were paid recently." He grabbed his black marker, writing 'backstory' on the board and underlining it. "So that flyer said we needed to be together at least six months, right?" Emma simply nodded once he looked at her, her mouth full of breakfast. "Alright, so let's say that we dated all last year and we started living together at the beginning of this semester? Two months of living together should be fine me thinks."

"Yeah, that all seems reasonable." He wrote it all on the board before taking a few bites of his own breakfast. "So how'd we meet?"

"In the same fashion we really did?"

"So we met freshman year at a party? Isn't that a little cliché?"

"It'll be easier to stick to what is real, don't you think? And as cliche as it is, it happens all the time."

"Yeah, I guess so." Killian gave a nod and turned back to add those few details to the board.

"Think we need anything else?"

"I think that'll get us through. Now, ground rules." Emma pushed herself off the counter to grab the red marker to start the second list. "I think we should tell our friends. Just in case we need to fake it in public for some reason."

"You sure about that Swan?"

"Yeah. I mean, what if we're at a concert and one of the professors or grad students working on this study walks in and we have to act like a couple? Or around campus? We don't exactly need our friends freaking out when they see us making out."

"Oh, do I finally get the gift of Emma Swan's wonderful kiss?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her with a smirk. "Jefferson is going to be so damn jealous."

"Oh shut the hell up Jones. You couldn't handle it."

"Perhaps you'd be the one who couldn't handle it." He was against her in a moment, turning her to face him with that damn smirk on his face. "We'll just have to find out, now won't we? Maybe we should practice now?" Emma rolled her eyes and shoved him away before turning back to the white board.

"Will you tell the guys at band practice later?" He gave a nod, his mouth now the one filled with food. "I'll tell Ruby and Mary Margaret when I'm studying with them later. They'll tell Victor and David. Is that everyone?"

"You know what, maybe we should wait." She threw him a questioning glance over her shoulder. "The more people we add to this list, the crazier it seems. Maybe we should wait until after we're signed up for this thing?"

"Alright, yeah, I can agree to that." Emma looked back at the board, thinking of other rules to add. "Next, kissing will be only when necessary."

"Agreed."

"And no sleeping together," she stated, the pen squeaking on the board as she wrote.

"Obviously. What about dating other people?" She stopped for a moment, almost unsure how to answer.

"I mean, neither of us have had more than one night stands in a while. I figure as long as we keep it to that, we should be fine. It's only a month, not like anything serious can happen so we shouldn't have to explain ourselves to any significant others. I'll still be your wingwoman whenever you need me." He simply nodded at that, taking a long drink of his coffee.

"The rest we'll make up as we go?"

"Yeah, we should be good." Emma wrote up the rest of their rules before returning to her mug to finish off her hot chocolate.

"Well, with that all settled, I guess we can go in to sign up on Monday?" Emma nodded at his question, double checking their new lists. "With that I'm off to the gym before practice then. I'll see you later Swan?"

"I'll likely be at the library later if you'd like to join," she explained as he grabbed his things from his room.

"That'll be a hard pass from me love. But I'll be back for a movie, take out, and beer." He snatched his keys from the counter with a small wave and was out the door. Emma sighed as she looked at the lists again, suddenly feeling so uncertain about it all.

 **…...**

Killian pulled at the rowing machine with all his might, sweat trickling down his neck and back. He didn't know if he could handle this, this fake relationship with Emma. He had always admired her beauty, had been since the day they first met. Sometimes he couldn't believe that he had agreed to be just friends with her. But he had and even agreed to live with the bloody siren. What they had was fine though, perfectly fine. But that was when he was looking at her as a friend. Now he had to pretend to be something he thought he'd never even have a chance at.

"You alright mate?" Robin asked, noticing Killian rowing at almost his max weight. "You seem a bit perplexed." Killian let go of the weight with a sigh, running a hand over his face. Robin handed his friend a bottle of water while he waited for an answer.

"It's nothing," Killian growled out as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I just haven't worked out hard in a while. Today seemed like the day to go heavy."

"You know that I've known you since freshman year of high school, right? And I certainly haven't seen you this way since high school and Milah."

"Yes, well, I can promise you that it's nothing of the sort."

"Are you sure Killian?" Killian looked up at his best friend, seeing it clear that he was being read page by page so easily. "Come on Jones, I didn't travel to the states with you for shits and giggles. We're a team. Now, you're free to tell me what's wrong or you can go back to trying to max out on every machine today." Killian stood from the machine to move to the free weights, grasping two dumbbells to work his biceps. Robin followed suit and the two worked in silence for a few minutes, Killian contemplating over and over if it was such a bad idea to tell Robin.

"You have to swear not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you," Killian stated in a hushed tone once he had come to his conclusion.

"Of course mate. I swear."

"Emma is a little short on money and she found this study that pays pretty well. It's through the psych department but they're looking for couples. I wasn't going to do it until the events of last night and the unfortunate demise of my guitar."

"So you and Emma are going to pretend to be together to make some extra money?" Killian could only give a small nod as his arms continued curling against his sides. "Captain, I hate to break it to you but this sounds like a horrible idea."

"Don't I know it." Killian placed the dumbbells back carefully, Robin following his motions, before heading to the locker room to change back into street clothes. "Emma needs the money though and so do I for a new guitar neck. It doesn't seem like the absolute worst idea."

"Of course, considering you've had on her for the past three years. This will be a completely healthy adventure for the both of you."

"It was just a crush. I wouldn't have agreed to live with her if I wasn't over it Rob." Killian stripped off his shirt to toss in his bag with a little more force than necessary. "Emma and I aren't relationship people, we aren't wired for that. I doubt any girl will change that for me mate."

"You never know." Robin was already in his clean clothes, zipping up his bag to toss over his shoulder. "I thought Marian was it but then I met Regina. Life has a crazy way of giving us utterly different outcomes than we expected."

"I know you're right but I've known Emma for three years and haven't felt anything close to love. I don't think I'll be getting that feeling with anyone since Milah."

"Don't count it out just yet. You still have a long life ahead of you with many women to yet grace you with their presence." Killian chuckled at that, zipping up the fly of his jeans. He grabbed his bag and followed Robin out to his car, ready to dive head first into a fake relationship with his roommate.

 **…...**

Emma's eyes were started to glaze over as she stared down at her textbook. She had been at this way too long but Mary Margaret seemed more than content doing her own work across the table. Emma couldn't help but let her mind drift to her case study with Killian. She had never really thought of him as boyfriend material. Sure, he was extremely hot, there was no denying that. And he knew her so well right from the beginning and they had so much in common. That's why they become friends so fast anyway. But she still wasn't sure she could handle this.

"Hey, you alright?" Mary Margaret asked, pulling Emma from her thoughts.

"Yeah, totally," Emma replied and she forced her eyes on her text again. "I might head out soon. My brain can only take so much studying in one day."

"I know you Emma. There's something else on your mind." They sat in silence for a moment, Emma's arms crossed tightly around her chest while she avoided Mary Margaret's glare. "You know you'll only feel better if you tell me what's going on. That's what best friends are for after all."

"Look, it's nothing I can't handle. I should just go home because I'm about to start ripping pages out of this book if I stare at it anymore." As Emma placed her things back in her bag, Mary Margaret reached out for her arm, stilling Emma's movements for a beat.

"You really should at least let out some of what you're dealing with. You don't have to tell me everything but I can tell something is bothering you." Emma sighed and ran a hand through her long curls. She could tell Mary Margaret and risk her telling others. Everyone knew her best friend wasn't the best at keeping secrets. Or she could hold it inside her, letting it eat away at her for the next couple days until they did sign up for the study.

"I found this study through the psychology department to make some extra money," Emma started to explain. "It's a lot of money but it's a study about relationships. Fully, completely committed relationships. So I asked Killian to pretend to be my boyfriend."

"You what?!" A few tables over, a girl glared over at them but said nothing. Emma hunched over to be closer to her friend in order to whisper.

"Look, he wasn't gonna do it at first but then his guitar getting ruined last night kind of did him in. I thought it'd be totally fine but the more I think about it, the more unsure I get. It's only a month but what if something happens? What if this causes a huge rift in our friendship?"

"Are you sure you're not just afraid of getting feelings for the guy?"

"What makes you say that?"

"He's a hot, foreign man with an amazing accent. You said that yourself the first night you met him. It'd be hard to not fall for that."

"Please, I've been friends with Killian for three years and I've felt nothing. Falling for him is the least of my worries."

"That's because you've never viewed him that way. This whole scenario, playing house with him, it could really change things for the two of you." Emma huffed and pulled on her red leather jacket, pulling her bag over her shoulder as she stood.

"I know it's not completely insane to think about for someone like you but it is for me. I just need to stop overthinking it. That's all." Mary Margaret could only roll her eyes a little at her friend. She packed up her things quickly and the two walked out into the crisp, fall air of the city. They headed up the street in silence to their apartments away from the library.

"Your friendship with Killian will be fine," Mary Margaret commented after a couple blocks, "if you decide to go through with this. Nothing could ruin that, I'm positive about that."

"You're so optimistic," Emma grumbled as they got closer to her friend's apartment building.

"And you can be really pessimistic." They paused outside the building, Mary Margaret sighing as she looked Emma in the eye. "Sometimes you just have to have hope that everything will turn out okay. Now go home, get some rest, and I'll talk to you tomorrow." Emma smiled at her friend before she went inside to the apartment she shared with David. Emma walked the next two blocks to her place, trying to sure herself with the coming month. She was soon back in her own apartment, Killian already on the couch with a plate of food and a beer in hand.

"I ordered some take away love," he told her, motioning to the kitchen with the bottle. "It's my treat."

"Are you sure I don't owe you?" she asked, placed her bag down carefully as she walked into the kitchen, shrugging off her jacket as well.

"Of course. If you remember correctly, I know about your financial situation." She made herself a plate of the Chinese food he had ordered, joining him on the couch with her own beer.

"And I know yours. You can't ask to do this study to pay for your guitar then order food the next night. It's not exactly logical."

"Aye. However, I have the money to spend on food now. I just don't have all the money all at once to put into fixing said guitar. Trust me Swan, I know my limits. I know when I'm in need of help in this department and I can guarantee that I'm perfectly capable of covering for dinner tonight."

"Well, thank you Jones."

"You are very welcome. Now, what do you say we find something good to watch?" Emma could only nod, finding the domestic feel of it all almost amusing.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you all for the favorites, follows, and replies. This is my first time writing Killian and Emma so any feedback is amazing.**

 **I think this is clear but anything in italics is a flashback. I'll be doing this in future chapters as well. Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma walked across campus to the library where she agreed to meet Killian before their first session in this study. They had signed up on Monday with ease. They just had to pick two days a week to go in the office and talk to the professor about their relationship. They had gone with Mondays and Fridays to keep it spread out.

"Happy Friday Swan," Killian greeted her as she walked up to the entrance.

"Why did you leave the apartment so early this morning?" she asked instead of greeting him.

"I went to the gym. I wanted to get some anxious energy out of myself before this."

"You're nervous too?"

"It's not everyday you lie about being in a long term relationship with your roommate. You know, besides those nights you need me to scare off the creeps at the bar." She gave him a smile but he could still see the nerves in her eyes. "Come on love, let's do this thing." He placed an arm around her shoulders and guided the way to the office they were told on Monday. He knocked on the door once they found it, his hand falling from her shoulders to her hand, fingers reaching for each other in unison.

"Come in," Professor Ursula Quillmann called. Killian opened the door and nodded for Emma to go first. She nearly pulled him in with her by their joined hands. "Please, take yours seats. You two must be Emma and Killian."

"That's us," Emma said with a smile as she sat down, Killian sitting down on the couch right next to her, their hands staying joined between them. "It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Quillmann."

"Please, call me Ursula. And you two met my graduate TA Ariel on Monday?" Emma and Killian only nodded as Ariel gave a small wave from her spot next to Ursula's desk. "Now, before we start, we had fewer couples sign up then we expected. Because of this, we'd like to extend the study through the rest of the semester." Emma's eyes looked up at Killian, searching for any uncertainty there. "We understand if you'd like to back out as that more than doubles the original posting time frame. However, there is a very high chance we can pay you two more for the trouble of extending the study." Killian turned to Emma to fully look into her eyes now, knowing exactly what he had to do.

"We are absolutely fine extending this study," Killian smirked at the doctor, not bothering to take in Emma's shocked face. "We're happy to lend a hand in the name of research."

"Perfect. Then let's get into details of this." Ariel handed them both folders labeled with their names along the side. "Inside these contains the website we'll be using. We'd like you two to keep a journal of your life at home. Anything that you're experiencing or feeling, any significant events that happen between the two of you should be mentioned. We'll also likely ask for certain entries to be made so we don't have to discuss the topics in here in detail. We've given you codes so that only you will be able to access these journals. We'll have access on our side but we will not share anything you've written about in these weekly meetings that you don't want shared. Do you two agree to this?"

"Yes," Emma answered, maybe a little too quickly. She was still a little shocked at Killian's agreement to keeping this up for two and a half months.

"I think I can handle that," Killian stated with a nod.

"Excellent," Ursula smiled. "Now, we'll obviously meet the days you two signed up for each week. We'll discuss your relationship, ask some questions, and we may ask you two to do certain things as a couple each week. What we're really studying is what makes love work in the 21st century. We'll also be studying some different scenarios and how couples react in those situations." Emma felt herself nod while her grip on Killian's hand tightened a bit. "Now, these first couple meetings will just be introducing us to your relationship. How long have you been dating?"

"Just over a year," Killian answered for them. "We started dating at the beginning of the year last year, we decided to move in together this year."

"How did you two meet then?"

"We met freshman year," Emma began their story, one she had practiced in her head all night. "I had made friends with this guy, Graham, in my freshman law class. After a few months of hanging out, he invited me to a Halloween party to see his band." Killian pulled her hand up to his mouth to kiss the back of it, sending a jolt through her she didn't expect. "I didn't know what to expect from that night."

 **…...**

" _Thanks for coming with me August," Emma said to her brother as they walked the streets of the city. Not her real brother but they had been in the same foster home since middle school. She was so glad the day she had also gotten into NYU, wanting to still be close to the familiar but mostly wanting to be near him. "I wasn't sure about going to my first college party by myself."_

" _Of course," August replied with a grin. "I'm glad you don't want to go alone. That being said, I'm fine if you do drink, just be extra cautious."_

" _I'm not dumb August. Plus Neal should be joining us later and he doesn't really like when I get too tipsy."_

" _Why isn't he here now? I'm sure you'd much rather go to this with your boyfriend then your older brother."_

" _He said he had another party to go to. Oh, this is it." She doubled checked the paper in her hand before stuffing it in her pocket. She adjusted the top of her Wonder Woman costume before heading straight through the door. August stayed by her side which put her at ease as she followed the music. She spotted Graham first, a bass guitar in his hands. The man behind the mic caught her eye next. His dark hair and bright blue eyes could make any girl melt. His voice was smooth and raw as he sang, a guitar easily wielded in his hands._

" _Alright, we're gonna take a break, get some drinks," the singer told the crowd once the song came to an end._

" _Emma," Graham called as he placed his bass in its holder. Emma moved through the crowd, grabbing August's sleeve to make sure he followed. "Emma, I'm so glad you made it."_

" _You guys sound really good," she told her friend with a smile. "I also like the cop costume."_

" _Why thank you. You must be August." The two shook hands and August gave a kind smile, happy to see his sister adjusting to college just fine. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the boys." Graham guided the way to the rest of the band who were gathering their drinks, the singer engaged in conversation with the guy serving the drinks. "Guys, this is Emma Swan from my law class. Emma, this is Will Scarlett, our thief of all hearts and killer of drums."_

" _Pleasure to meet you m'lady," the drummer grinned at her, his eyes roaming up and down her which only made her blush._

" _Ignore him." Graham turned her to the next guy who seemed to be scanning the crowd. "Robin Locksley, amazing guitarist, even better songwriter, and the nicest guy out of any of us."_

" _Nice to meet you Emma," Robin said with the tip of his head. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find Marian for a moment." Graham pushed him off in the direction of his new girlfriend. The singer was suddenly next to Graham, holding a red solo cup out to him._

" _Here you go Sheriff," he said, a smile crossing his face once he noticed Emma. "And who might you be love?"_

" _Emma Swan," she blushed again as he took her hand, kissing her knuckles gently._

" _Our Captain, Killian Jones," Graham introduced his band mate. "August, did you need a drink mate?"_

" _Yeah, I could use something," August answered, Emma barely registering it though, lost in the blue of Killian's eyes. "Emma, I'll get you something too." She could only give a small nod as he walked off with Graham._

" _You have an incredible voice," she told Killian once they were alone._

" _Thank you Ms. Swan," he smirked at her, his eyebrows doing devilish movements. "How do you know the Sheriff?"_

" _We're both majoring in criminal justice. And Sheriff?"_

" _He's the one that keeps us in line. We've kind of all adopted nicknames. We've been trying to put together a band name around it."_

" _How long have you been a band?"_

" _Only about a month. We met through the exchange program. Robin and I came over together but we needed two others to complete our band."_

" _That would explain all the accents. It's like you're all from Neverland or something." Killian paused for a moment, contemplating her words. "You'd obviously be Captain Hook though." He laughed at that as she looked over his full out pirate costume._

" _And what is a blonde Wonder Woman doing with a lumberjack?" She couldn't help but laugh at that._

" _No, it's not like that with August. He's just my brother." Killian's features seemed to relax in front of her. He moved a little closer and she realized her mistake. "He's keeping me company until my boyfriend shows up." He stepped back again at that, his hand reaching up to scratch behind his ear. "He should be dressed as Superman."_

" _Shouldn't you be Lois Lane then?"_

" _I've always believed Superman and Wonder Woman are better together. Two very powerful, independent, strong willed people just make more sense in my brain. They have similar backgrounds, they would understand each other better than Lois does Clark."_

" _Aye, that does seem more realistic." Robin was soon by Killian's side, patting the singer's shoulder. "Well, that's my queue. Enjoy the music love."_

" _I will." August was by her side again, handing her a drink as the guys took the stage._

" _Isn't that your roommate?" he asked, looking toward the door of the house. Emma turned to see Mary Margaret walking into the room, her poodle skirt swishing around her knees as she entered._

" _I'll be right back," Emma told her brother. She maneuvered through the crowd to her roommate who had become her fast friend. She didn't expect to like Mary Margaret at first but it wasn't long before they were practically best friends. "MM! I didn't know you were coming to this party," Emma yelled over the music._

" _I wasn't going to but David convinced me to meet him here once I was done with the education club," she explained. "I'm really glad to see you. Now I don't have to feel so ridiculous waiting for some boy."_

" _He's not just some boy. You're crazy about him." Mary Margaret blushed at her friend's words. Emma took her hand to take her back to where August was watching the band._

" _Oh, I forgot Graham's band was playing," Mary Margaret said more to herself. "That singer is amazing! And not just his voice." She blushed when Emma snapped to look at her in shock. "Please don't tell David I said that."_

" _I don't blame you, any girl would fall for a guy that looks and sings like that. Plus that accent is killer. Now come on, let's get you a drink."_

 **…...**

"So you were with another man at the time?" Ursula questioned Emma.

"Yes," Emma stated simply. "But we broke up about a year later. It took a year to finally admit to Killian my feelings but I realized there was no use fighting it anymore. I had to take that leap of faith and I'm so glad I did." Killian squeezed her hand and looked down at her with what he hoped was passing for love. He remembered that night quite clearly, he had been instantly attracted to her of course. But her boyfriend had shown up late and drunk which had been cause for her quick exit.

"I can tell you I have never been so happy to see someone at our concerts until I spotted her the next week," Killian told the truth. "At the time, our sound tech Jefferson was hitting on her but at least she agreed to keep coming to concerts. She was soon part of our group and we haven't looked back."

"Well, our hour is almost up," Ursula explained. "I want you two to write about your past relationships, specifically any that you would consider as serious as this one, if not more. Is it safe for me to assume that you two know each other's dating histories?" The two on the couch nodded to the professor's question. "Perfect. You two should also make an entry about anything that makes you feel uncertain about your future together in relation to those past experiences."

"So two entries by next Monday?" Emma double checked.

"Let's say by next Friday. Monday we'll talk about your life together. We'll focus on how you two make time for each other between classes and work and everything else that college brings. Thank you two for your time."

"Thank you doctor," Killian said for the fake couple, leading the way out the door and out the building. It wasn't until he saw the blue sky that he let go of Emma's hand. "So that wasn't the worst thing I've ever done."

"Yeah, just you know, only about 10 more weeks of that," Emma sighed, stuffing the folder in her bag. Killian did the same, flashing her a smirk at her thought. "I have to get to class but I'll see you at home?"

"Of course." He smirked to himself at the idea that crossed his mind as she started to walk away. "Go onward to class my love. I will miss you with this time apart but I know you will return to me." Emma turned around and promptly flipped him off, making him chuckle under his breath. He pulled his bag fully over his shoulder before heading to the library, determined to stop thinking of all the what ifs crossing through his brain.


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing Swan?" he asked, taking her by surprise. Emma looked up from her spot on the floor, her laptop placed carefully on her knees. He placed his guitar case carefully by his bedroom door before looking over her carefully.

"Trying to write about me and Neal," she sighed, looking back at the blank entry.

"Don't you think that'll be a bit easier after a few drinks?"

"It's a Tuesday Jones, we can't do that," she yelled as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm not saying we get bloody drunk. I'm just saying a few shots could do us both some good for this assignment." He grabbed two shot glasses and a bottle of rum before joining Emma on the floor. He took the laptop from her and placed it on the couch behind them, placing a glass in her hand. "I know I'm going to need some liquid courage to write about Milah."

"Right. I guess I forgot that I'm not the only one in this apartment that has a shitty past in relationships." Killian tipped the bottle easily to pour out the shots for both of them.

"At least I don't have regrets about mine." She knocked back her shot before he could even grab his own glass. He did the shot quickly too, throwing an arm around her shoulders to pull her close.

"I don't know if I regret it. You know, besides that end part."

"I know love." She snuggled into his chest, waiting for the alcohol to overtake her. She knew it wouldn't work that fast but miracles could happen. "Let's talk about something else while we wait for this to do its work." She sat up at that, her back flush against the couch though his arm stayed around her shoulders.

"How was band practice?"

"It went well enough. Couldn't get that new song together though. Robin wasn't feeling the lyrics I had. He couldn't find a good key just yet. But we'll come back to it. I have a good feeling about this one."

"You couldn't find the right key either?" Robin did most of the music side of songs but Killian had definitely learned a few things from him over the years.

"You know I can't." Right, his guitar. His favorite that he refused to write songs without. "I just don't feel it in my fingers like I do with that guitar. That's why I've been putting so much focus into my lyrics right now."

"I know, I get it. And as soon as we get any payment from this study, we will be taking your guitar in to get fixed."

"I agreed to taking only 100. No need for anymore than that."

"Yes but we're getting paid more than we expected when we made that agreement so I know you can take all you need from. And this is important to you."

"You need the money for important things too. Like food and everyday goods."

"And the LSATs," she mumbled before she could stop herself, realizing the rum was starting to kick in. Killian sat up straighter at that, looking her in the eye as best he could from his angle.

"What about the LSATs?"

"It's nothing."

"Emma, tell me." She sighed and slouched further down against the couch to pull her knees into her chest.

"It costs 170 dollars to register for the LSAT."

"When do you need it by?"

"First weekend in December. But I saw that email from Ursula, did you?" He gave a small shake of his head to say no. "We're going to be paid a total of 700 bucks now and we'll be getting 300 of that halfway through. So you can take the 200 and I'll take 100 and I'll make up the extra 70 I need at work."

"Emma-"

"Killian, I won't argue about this. I have until December, I can get the money together. The late registration is due in January so there's always that option too."

"There has to be a penalty for that though, correct?"

"I mean, it costs more then and I won't be guaranteed a spot by running that risk."

"Then you are taking that money and you're signing up for that test. I won't have you missing out on your big chance lass. This is all you've ever wanted. My guitar can wait." She shifted a bit, pouting up at him while he just gave her a look that said it all.

"I'm not done fighting you on this."

"I would despair if you were." She rolled her eyes at him and poured each of them another shot. She took hers with haste before snatching up her laptop to close herself in her room. Emma climbed into her bed and opened the laptop, ready to write now.

She had started dating Neal Cassidy in high school. He was a great boyfriend in high school. She didn't know any better really. They had met sophomore year when Emma and Ingrid had moved into the city. August had just started at NYU and the two girls still wanted to be near him. Luckily the move wasn't far from Syracuse and Ingrid had easily transferred schools. Her relationship with Neal had been like so many others in high school. You think it's going to last forever, even vow to be true in college but it ends up falling apart once you realize you don't actually have that much in common.

Emma felt the words flow out easily for their high school years. As she started to recap their college experience, the words became harder and harder to type. She remembered how he had started to really show his true colors. He had ended up going to St. John's just across town at his father's request but they could still see each other the majority of the time. She started taking him to Killian's shows and his jealousy was so easy to flair. So she started to lie to him and they drifted. It wasn't until one mistake that really broke them.

 **…...**

" _What do you mean you're late?" he yelled at her. Emma felt the tears streaming down her face at his reaction. "Emma, what the hell? Answer me."_

" _Will you please be quiet?" she begged "Mary Margaret could hear us."_

" _I don't give a shit if anyone hears us. You could be knocked up, having other people hear should be the least of your worries right now. How could you be so dumb?"_

" _Oh, so this is all my fault?" He made a face as if it was obvious. "Right, because I'm the one that carries the child, it automatically makes this all my fault. Not your fault at all for not double checking the condom before going for it."_

" _I don't have time to deal with this." He stormed out of her room and apartment before she could say anything, the tears coming harder now. Mary Margaret came into the room slowly and took her friend into her arms, just letting her cry._

 _It took two hours for Neal to return, a negative pregnancy test now looking up at Emma from the bathroom sink. She would have to pay Mary Margaret back for getting it for her once this was all over. She rushed to the door when she heard the knock, smiling when she was greeted with Neal's worried face._

" _Okay, I made some calls," he stated as he stepped in, too worked up in his own thoughts to even look at her. "My father is more than willing to pay for the abortion."_

" _What?" she asked, her voice wavering instantly around the word._

" _We can't have a baby Emma! You're crazy if you're considering keeping it." She made the choice then to keep the negative sign to herself for the moment._

" _Of course I'm considering!"_

" _What the fuck are you thinking Emma?"_

" _That I can't give up this baby."_

" _Look, I had to make a lot of calls just now to get this deal for us. Can't you just be happy about this?"_

" _Get out." Shock flashed over his face. She glared him down as he stepped back, taking her all in._

" _What?"_

" _I said get out Neal. We're over." She shoved at him to make him step out the door. "We're through Neal. And I'm not fucking pregnant. Now go celebrate, you're a free man." She slammed the door in his face before he could say anything._

" _I'm so proud of you Emma," Mary Margaret gushed as she stepped out of her room. "Now, I think we have some ice cream in the freezer."_

" _That sounds perfect."_

 **…...**

As Emma finished writing her story, Killian sat in his room across the hall at his desk, trying to do the same.

Killian's relationship with Milah Gold had been interesting to say the least. It certainly wasn't planned and he had never expected it to happen. He had never really thought about being with her until he was knee deep in the relationship.

It was his senior year of high school when his brother had sent him over to help with Mrs. Gold's yard. She had asked Liam for help but Liam thought it would be good for Killian to help out the neighbor. He had shown up expecting to mow her lawn or help with some planting. He certainly didn't expect to start an affair with this woman. But she had gone on and on about how her husband was always out of town and she was just so lonely. He had broken down at the chance to be with someone so beautiful. They started to sneak around every so often and somewhere along the line he fell in love with her, even had her name tattooed on himself. Somewhere hidden of course so Liam would be no wiser. Until they got caught by Mr. Gold that is.

 **…...**

" _What the bloody hell were you thinking Killian?" Liam questioned him across the kitchen table. "An affair? With the neighbor's wife? Why couldn't you just go to parties like a normal teenager?"_

" _It's not just an affair Liam," Killian grumbled, his arms crossed over his chest, his hair hanging over his eyes in true teenage fashion. "I'm in love with her."_

" _And I'm sure she loves you as well. That doesn't change the fact that you slept with a married woman. I thought I raised you better than that."_

" _She begged me," Killian explained quickly. "She's in a loveless marriage with a husband who takes her for granted. No one deserves to feel unwanted." Liam sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, so unsure what to do with his little brother._

" _I know your intentions were true. That doesn't change the fact that it was wrong."_

" _You don't think I know that?"_

" _I know you do. That doesn't change the facts though brother. I can't just sit back and pretend that you didn't do anything wrong." He pulled a pamphlet out of his shirt pocket, placing it in front of Killian to read over. "This is the school you applied to in the States as a joke with Robin, right?"_

" _We just wanted to see if we could get into a school over there and the only city we could think of was New York."_

" _Good thing you got in. This is where you'll be spending the next four years."_

" _What?" he nearly yelled at his brother, placing his hands down hard on the table. Liam looked at his brother with disappointment, sadness brimming his eyes though._

" _It was either this or the Royal Navy."_

" _I would prefer the Navy. At least I'd be on a ship at times."_

" _That is exactly why you'll be going to the States. Better go figure out what you're going to major in so you can register for classes."_

" _This is the worst." Liam sighed again as he stood, checking his watch to see he'd be late to work at the distillery._

" _I'm not exactly happy about it either little brother. But I can't sit on the sidelines. Mr. Gold would have both our heads. You can visit for your breaks though. And in four years this will have all blown over and you can come back to work with me, just like we planned." Liam patted Killian's shoulder before he moved to grab his keys to head to work. "I'm just trying to do what's best for you Killian. Trust me."_

 **…...**

Killian finished off his entry, laughing to himself a bit finding that he was so grateful for his time here. Now he wasn't even sure if he wanted to go back to England. He had to hand a great deal of that to Robin of course. He didn't think he was going to survive being in a completely different country until his best friend had agreed to make the trip with him. Robin had obviously gained a lot from the trip as well. He had learned plenty about the music industry and met Regina.

Killian had learned a lot as well and he had Emma. Well, not in the same way. There was no denying his attraction to her but her friendship had also made the transition much easier freshman year. And even through everything, he wouldn't change a damn thing.

 **…...**

"I am quite impressed by the two of you," Ursula stated as Ariel took her notes in the corner, making Emma and Killian exchange a questioning look. "After everything the two of you have been through, you're both still open to love, especially with each other."

"Is that a good thing?" Emma questioned, having just gone through some questioning about her past with the doctor, as had Killian.

"It's a very good thing. There have been some studies that show that people that go through similar experiences in life usually end up with healthier, longer relationships. You two have both felt a great deal of loss and have both had your hearts broken by those close to you, whether it was a romantic relationship or not. This is very promising for your future as a couple." Killian placed his arm around Emma, pulling her a bit closer to press a kiss into her hair. He wasn't sure if it was stepping over the lines in this Friday's session but he needed to feel close to her if only for a moment. "Now, let's talk about your future. Are you two alright if we share some things you wrote in your second entries?"

"Fine by me," Killian smiled.

"I guess," Emma mumbled after him.

"We can start there then," Ursula said with a smile, Emma's eyebrow raising in response. "Emma, you seem so much more closed off to letting love in compared to Killian. You clearly have trust issues, ones that are absolutely understandable." She paused, staring at Emma as if expecting an answer to some unasked question.

"Yes, and?"

"Is there something about Killian that makes you uneasy ever? Is there anything you don't trust him with?"

"I mean, I guess I don't like the fact that he had an affair with a married woman," Emma spoke shyly, trying her best to avoid the feeling of Killian's eyes on her. "I know he loved her and I don't doubt that she felt the same way. I guess sometimes I wonder why he agreed when he can give me a lecture about honesty from time to time."

"I had never planned to lay with a married woman," Killian tried to defend himself. "I never would have if she hadn't begged. She begged to feel love, to be loved by a true gentleman. I can assure you my moral compass was pointing the right way the entire time love."

"I know you think that. And I know nothing changes the past. I guess I'm just afraid of you leaving me if some girl comes along begging you to take her."

"Swan, look at me." She took in a deep breath before turning to his eyes. He placed his other hand under her chin gently while his arm around her shoulders seemed to tighten on her a bit. "I love you and I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Emma gave a small nod, turning quickly back to the professor before he took it that step too far that did not need to be taken yet.

"And what about you Killian?" Ursula prompted, not wanting to dig into the fresh issue at hand. "Is there any uneasiness you feel about Emma's feelings toward you?"

"Sometimes her walls can be bloody frustrating," he chuckled. "It took quite a while for her to let me in, there's no denying that. And that wasn't just because of Neal. I know her past isn't the best, neither is mine. She can still push me away on bad days. I guess I'm waiting for the day she stops pushing me away and instead needs me on those days." Emma stared down at her hands, not sure if his words were true or not. She hoped not but also completely knew that they were.

"Over the weekend, I want you two to think about how you can tackle these problems as a couple," Ursula instructed as she finished up her notes. "I want you two to really be there for each other. Killian, make sure that Emma feels supported and loved. Emma, I want you to make sure Killian feels like he's important enough to let past those walls you've built. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to my class." Killian simply nodded while Emma thanked the professor and Ariel for their time.

"Well, that was almost painless," Killian joked as they stepped out of the building, fingers twined together between them.

"Yeah, I guess," Emma sighed, starting to step away but Killian stepped with her. "I have to get to class Jones."

"I can walk you." She shrugged but let him keep his hand linked with hers to walk to south campus. He seemed to be glancing over his shoulder every so often as they walked toward the law building.

"What's with you?"

"That Ariel lass seemed a bit off today, like she was sizing us up and she exited the building after us. I'm not sure she's buying our little charade. The professor certainly seems unfazed though."

"I guess we'll have to try harder around her." They stepped in silence for about half a block before it got to Emma. "We're okay, right?"

"What are you referring to love?"

"All that was said back there. I mean, that was pretty simple stuff but I just want to make sure we can handle it. It might only get deeper from here on."

"I can handle it," Killian shrugged with ease before glancing down at her. "The question is, can you?"

"Yeah, I think so." They stopped in front of her building and Killian finally let go of her hand. "Well, thanks for walking me to class. I'll see you later. What time does your show start?"

"8 on the nose. Don't be late. I'd hate for you to miss any of it." She rolled her eyes before stepping into the building, hoping they could still pull this off.


	5. Chapter 5

"How's everyone doing tonight?" Killian's voice boomed into the mic, mostly to check that it was on. The crowd responded with a round of cheers and shouts that made him smile. "Alright, good to hear. We are Cursed in Neverland, in case you didn't know, and we're gonna play some songs for you." Robin started on guitar with that, filling the room with heavy rock. Killian couldn't help the smile that played across his lips as he joined on his own guitar.

Emma leaned onto the table a bit more as Killian started to sing. She had been drawn in by his voice from day one, there was no denying that. This is exactly what she needed after today. Not that the session was horrible. Just a bit eye opening.

"How goes the study?" Mary Margaret asked, pulling Emma from her thoughts. They had told everyone after that first week, not wanting to deal with any confusion. Emma groaned as she sat back, taking a drink from the glass in front of her. "That good? And you've only gone to three sessions?"

"No, it's honestly not horrible," Emma tried to explain. "I'm just not the most fond of thinking about it all the time."

"Come on, you have the guy all the girls lust after in this bar," Ruby interjected. "I mean, look around." Emma glanced at the girls near the stage, all eyes on her roommate. She also noticed the few at the bar. Then she spotted the locks of bright red at a table toward the back.

"Oh my god," Emma sighed.

"Told you," Ruby replied smugly.

"No, it's not that. The redhead at the back table is a grad student working with my professor. She thinks Killian and I are an actual couple. Well, according to Killian, she might be suspicious of us." Ruby peaked around Emma's shoulder to look at the girl in question.

"And she's definitely looking at Killian, like she's watching for anything out of the ordinary, not like all these other girls that just want to get in those far too tight pants."

"I'm right here you know," Victor grumbled as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"You know I love you. But look at that boy, he knows what he's doing on that stage." Victor rolled his eyes as his girlfriend pointed down the table to the stage. David couldn't help the laugh that passed his lips as Mary Margaret snuggled into him a little.

"Ignoring Ruby," Mary Margaret shifted the conversation, "you think you can handle it?" she asked Emma.

"Yeah, just gotta make sure Killian sees her," Emma stated. "But I'll worry about that once he's off stage." She took another long drink from her glass, knowing what she had to do but needing the courage to do it.

"Hey kids," a voice greeted all of them. They all looked over as Regina took the empty seat next to Ruby and across from Emma.

"I see graduate school can't be as hard as they say," Victor announced as a greeting.

"Ha ha," Regina dead panned before smiling up at Robin, bringing a smile to her boyfriend's face.

"Seriously though, we haven't seen you in a couple weeks," Emma added. "What have you been doing?"

"Just been trying to keep my head above water." Regina signaled to Leroy to bring over her usual drink. "How goes the fake relationship?"

"Hey, not so loud," Emma uttered and glanced over her shoulder quickly. "And how the hell do you know about that?"

"Your roommate slash fake boyfriend is best friends with my very real boyfriend. You think he's gonna keep that kind of thing from me?" Emma gave a small shake of her head to say no. "Now why all the shifty glances?"

"The graduate TA that's helping with the study is right over there," Mary Margaret explained. "And apparently Killian thought she looked sceptical in their meeting today."

"So hence you have to play it off as the supportive girlfriend at a show. I get it." Emma took another drink, choosing not to address their friend. They all sat back, exchanging a few stories of the week but mostly just enjoying the music. Emma finished her drink as the first half of their set was coming to a close.

"Alright, we're gonna take a small break," Killian announced to the room which had some of the girls up front groaning. "Don't fret. We'll be right back." Emma knew they would all likely be getting drinks like usual so she moved to the bar, taking a stool to wait. She caught Killian's eye right away as he approached with the band. She did her best to give a 'come hither' look and hand motion. Not that it was terribly hard when he wore black jeans that fit just right and a button up plaid t-shirt that stretched just so well around his muscles. To top it off he barely had the shirt buttoned and he knew he had every girl in that room. He seemed to catch her meaning right away as he sauntered over to her.

"Why Swan, are you trying to get another free drink out of me?" he questioned as he stepped into her space. Her hands instantly moved to thread her fingers through his, pulling him just the slightest bit closer.

"Ariel's right over there," she explained. "Time to play the part Jones."

"Aye, it would appear so." He nudged her knees apart with his legs to step even closer, his hands moving down her arms and torso to rest on her jean clad hips. "You good for a kiss love?"

She gave a small nod and let her hands move up his chest to wrap around his neck, pulling him down to gently brush her lips across his. Emma rested her forehead against his after that one whisper of a kiss. "I hate to say it but I highly doubt that's going to be convincing as a loving couple's kiss."

"I know, I know," she whispered. "It's just been a while since I did the whole couple thing. I don't remember how this all goes."

"Let me jog your memory then." Killian moved with urgency to capture her lips for a fiery kiss, pressing her back into the edge of the bar. His hands tightened their hold on her hips as he pressed his body as close to hers as he could with her sitting there. Emma couldn't help the sigh that passed her lips. She let a hand fist in his shirt collar while the other played with the ends of his hair at his neck.

Killian couldn't stop the uncontrollable urge to let his tongue beg for entrance against her lips. He had to taste, had to know what it was like. He'd take the slap later for it if that's what she wanted. To his surprise, she was more than willing to part her lips. He heard himself moan at the taste of her, the world seeming to stop as they stood in the crowded bar, trading back and forth lush kisses.

"Over selling it," Jefferson coughed next to them as he waited for his drink, both members of the fake couple unsure how long they had let that go on. Jefferson's words had Killian pulling away a bit too quick but he tried to recover by pressing his forehead to hers.

"Whoa," Emma sighed, her eyes still shut, almost refusing to look at Killian.

"I'm sorry," he breathed. Her eyes snapped open at that and he searched the bright green orbs for hints of her feelings. "I might have been a bit too aggressive."

"Please don't apologize. I just kind of forgot how nice that can be."

"You're telling me Swan. Now, I think I need a drink." She laughed a bit at that, pushing at him slightly so she could slip past him to stand. "I'll get you a new drink as well."

"Thanks Kil." He smiled and she stepped back to the table. He turned to Leroy to order two beers and a shot of rum. He looked up to see Ariel was otherwise preoccupied with her friends. His fingertips brushed across his lips quickly, still feeling the sparks that Emma's lips had left. That was the first time they had ever kissed and it was so much better than he thought it'd ever be. He hadn't felt like this in a long time. He had had plenty of heated nights the past few years. But that kiss was something else. He felt something in himself he hadn't felt since Milah. Maybe even better than when he was Milah.

The pints were dropped in front of him as well as a shot glass, pulling him from his thoughts. Killian took the shot quickly before he grabbed the glasses, moving across the room to place one in front of Emma. He pressed a kiss to her cheek before following the other guys back on stage, Jefferson flipping all the sound systems back on.

"That was a hell of a kiss," Ruby commented as the music started up again.

"It was just a kiss," Emma grumbled, thankful for the full beer in front of her. She snatched it to take a long drag of the amber liquid.

"Captain guy liner certainly seemed to enjoy it," Regina added with a smirk.

"Oh whatever. We have an agreement. Plus, with what Killian said earlier, I just wanted to make sure there is no doubt in Ariel's mind that we're together."

"Uh huh," Mary Margaret chimed in. Emma rolled her eyes and pushed herself up to make her way to the restroom. She relieved herself and washed her hands, looking in the mirror to see a slight flush across her cheeks, a smile there though she hadn't really been thinking about anything.

"Oh, hi Emma," Ariel's voice cut through Emma's pause, making her grab at the paper towels.

"Hi Ariel," she greeted the graduate student with a smile. "Are you enjoying your night?"

"Yeah, I am. Some girl friends of mine suggested we go out tonight. I didn't know we'd be seeing Killian's band. He does have a pretty amazing voice."

"Yeah, he's a great singer. It's one of those things that made me fall for him." Emma watched as Ariel fixed her lipstick, wishing she could just run out of this bathroom.

"And my friends won't shut up about how cute he is. Well, until they saw the way he kissed you." Ariel turned to Emma at that, a smile on her lips. Emma tried to best to hold her straight face. "This may be the alcohol making me honest but I almost didn't believe you two at first. We had to turn away a few people at registration for trying to cheat the system. You know, people faking a relationship to get some extra money." Emma could feel the sweat dripping down her back. They were done, she had to know. "I thought you two were doing the same thing. Until tonight. Obviously you two are a couple. The way he looks at you when he's singing, he's obviously crazy in love with you. Anyway, I guess I just wanted to apologize for doubting you two."

"Uh, thanks, I guess."

"Plus that kiss, wow. Girl, you hold onto him." Ariel turned back to the mirror and Emma made a quick exit before the redhead could say anymore. She plopped back down in her seat and took a long drink of her beer, making a few of her friends give her questioning looks. None questioned it aloud which Emma was so grateful for. She slumped into her chair, her brain trying to process the last ten minutes.

She could still feel Killian's lips on hers, the way they seemed to fit so perfectly together with hers. He was a hell of a kisser, that's for sure. She always knew he would be. You can't get away with half the things that man says without being able to back it up. She had a feeling kissing wasn't his only specialty.

That thought had her shaking her head at herself, determined to focus on the music. The night went on with more music and drinks, Emma keeping to herself, trying not to show how affected she was by her roommate. It was just a kiss. It was just a kiss.

 **…** **...**

"Bloody hell," Killian muttered as he tried again to get the key in the lock of his apartment. He was doing his best in his drunken state to be quiet as to not wake Emma. He, Graham, and Jefferson had gone out to another bar while everyone else had gone home. Ema had decided to go home as well, claiming to be too tired and broke to keep going. He had honestly wanted her to come along, even offered to pay for her drinks the rest of the night but she declined. He couldn't stop thinking about that kiss.

He wanted to cheer when he finally got the door open. He pushed it open slowly, seeing the lamp light still on in the living room. He glanced at the clock to see it was almost four in the morning. He stepped inside to see Emma curled up on the couch in cotton shorts and a tank top, a book in hand, her eyes wide with excitement from whatever passage she was reading.

"Evening Swan," he greeted her softly, making her eyes flash up to his. "Thought you said you were tired."

"I was but I couldn't get my brain to shut off," she explained and turned the page down to save her spot. He took a sit next to her on the couch, moving to pull off his boots. "How were the other bars?"

"Oh, it was a grand ol' time." She laughed at his accent, unable to help herself. "Well, it was for Graham at least. He did end up getting a girl rather early to head home with."

"You didn't go shag some girl yourself?" He gave her a look for her use of the word shag but instead of amusement, he thought he saw jealousy cross her eyes. That couldn't be right.

"I had options but I didn't feel up to it." He pulled his jacket off and tossed it to the arm chair out of the way before throwing an arm around her shoulders. "Besides, I do have a girlfriend. And though I have a past, I am not going to cheat. She's a keeper." She laughed at that and rested her head on his shoulder.

"We have an agreement you know."

"I do know that but I'm just trying to make sure you feel supported and loved unconditionally. That was my assignment this weekend, correct?"

"Alright, I feel loved. Now, let's get you to bed. You smell like a whiskey factor."

"Blame Jeff." She pulled him up to his feet and helped him to his room. Emma knew he wasn't in terrible shape but he certainly wasn't functioning even close to 100 percent. She sat him down on his bed to help unbutton his shirt. "Now I thought we agreed no sex with each other Swan." Killian leaned in and pressed his lips to her ear. "Unless you changed your mind love."

"In your dreams Jones." She pushed him back again to get to the last button. He pulled the shirt from his arms to toss to the ground, working on his pants next. Emma took a stride back, certain he could take care of the rest himself.

"Wait, Emma," he commanded as she stepped toward the door. She stopped and watched as he rid himself of his pants, standing there in just his boxers. "I'm not sure I can sleep right away."

"And what am I supposed to do about that?"

"Just come talk with me a bit. We haven't done that in so long."

"Are you asking for some good old pillow talk?" He scratched behind his ear, looking down at the floor as a slight blush came to his cheeks. He was always more open when slightly tipsy, she knew this. It's not like they hadn't done this before. She was just usually a little drunk as well. "Alright, come on Captain." He jumped in the bed and she climbed under the covers on the other side. She snuggled into his side easily, his arm coming around her to hold her close.

"Well hello to you too love."

"Please, I'm just using you for your body heat."

"Now I did already know you're using me for my body. There is a reason you picked me to be your fake boyfriend." She could hear the smirk firmly in place on his lips which made her slap his stomach. "Watch the goods love."

"You're the one that wanted me in here."

"You're right, I did. But I was not under the impression I would be assaulted because of it." She chuckled and rested her head fully on his chest to her comfort. His hand moved through her hair, both of their breathing slowing with each passing moment. They had done this before but tonight Killian felt a slight crackle of energy under his skin with each touch from her. "So that kiss was something," he whispered as to not wake her if she had fallen asleep.

"Thank you?" she mumbled against his skin.

"You are a more than decent kisser, I'll give you that Swan."

"You're not too bad yourself Jones. Now shut it so I can get some sleep." He sighed and wrapped his arm around her again to hold her close, knowing he would get no sleep tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thank you all again for the kind comments! I love reading your reactions and how much you all enjoy this story.

Song mentions: Lies by Andrew Ripp and Creep by Radiohead

* * *

"Why?" Emma grumbled at Killian's scruff rubbing against her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes, Killian's face buried in the pillow against her shoulder, his arm wrapped tight around her waist. She sighed but let it go, finding comfort in her place but trying to convince herself it was his top of the line mattress and not the boy in bed with her.

She glanced over at the clock to see it was just after ten, deciding that it was probably late enough to get out of bed for a Saturday. She tried to carefully pull out of Killian's arms only to have him pull her back to him even tighter. She sighed before poking at his side to tickle him.

"No," he whined, burying his head deeper into the pillow. She continued her torture which had him groaning even more. "Two can play at this game, love." Before she could respond, he gripped her hands in his, pulling them together to hold her wrists with one hand. His free hand moved to tickle her sides, making her squirm under him.

"Killian," she cried, trying her best to pull out of his grip.

"You know, I usually prefer more enjoyable things in my bed with a woman instead of being so rudely awaken like this." She tried fighting the giggles coming from her with each movements of his fingers. "What about you? Is this how you get off Swan?"

"No," she screamed between giggles. "Killian, please."

"Say it." She shook her head, turning under him to try to break her wrists free. "Come on, you know you want to."

"It's bad form to tickle a man while he's sleeping," she quoted as best as she could between laughter, fake accent and all. He stopped and rolled onto his back again next to her, closing his eyes. Needless to say, this was not the first time she had done this.

"Why was that necessary Swan?" he groaned, pinching his nose as his headache settled in.

"Because you wouldn't let me go. Just like every time I do that. You seriously need to learn to let a girl leave your bed Jones."

"Why do you think I rarely sleep overnight with a girl?"

"Guess I'm just a lucky one then."

"That you are love. Now get out of my bed so I can go back to sleep." She rolled her eyes as she climbed out of the bed. She was almost across the apartment to her room when there was a knock at the front door. Emma turned on her heel to pull it open, her brother's smiling face greeting her.

"August," she exclaimed, instantly regretting opening the door in the state she was in. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd take you out for brunch," August explained with a kind smile. "It'll be my treat. Unless you want to turn down free food."

"No, of course I'll take the free food. Let me just get dressed really quick. Here, come in. Killian's still asleep as far as I know so just wait in the kitchen?"

"Of course." August stepped inside as she scurried off to her room. He leaned against the countertop as he looked over the freshly written whiteboard. Instead of the usual lists of bills and chores, his eyes took in the notes about the study though he had no clue what it all meant. "Emma?"

"Just one more second, I promise," she called from her room. She had pulled on jeans and a tee as quickly as she could, pulling her hair up in a messy bun. She zipped up her boots and grabbed her keys and leather jacket before joining her brother again.

"Emma, what does all this mean?" he gestured to the whiteboard, Emma instantly stopping in her tracks at his words. She had forgotten that was up there. "Why the hell do you have 'no fucking' written as a guideline? Guidelines to what?"

"Can I just explain at breakfast? I'm starving."

"Emma-"

"Please, August. I promise to explain. Let's just go though. I don't want to wake Killian." He sighed but nodded, following her out of the apartment and onto the street, telling her they were going to the usual diner. It was only a block later that he was questioning it again.

"So what are those lists?"

"Look, you have to promise not to be mad." August nodded at her questioning look, both feeling uneasy in that moment. "I'm running a little low on spending money and I don't want to ask Ingrid for more because she's already covering my tuition and most of my rent. And I didn't ask you because I didn't want a lecture about how to be smarter with my money. So I found this study through the psych department to make a little extra money."

"Emma-"

"Just wait August." She took in another deep breath, knowing how her brother was going to react. "The thing is, it's a couple's study so I asked Killian to pretend to be my boyfriend. That's why those lists are up there. We made some rules for ourselves once we started this thing. It's only been three sessions and we have to do it through the end of the semester."

"What the fuck are you thinking Emma? Lying just to make some money?" She knew how he felt about lying, especially to those in higher positions. "And why Killian? You have a bunch of other guy friends you could have asked."

"Part of the study required that we live together. It just seemed like the logical person to ask." August was giving her a disappointed look and she knew it but she refused to look at him. She stepped up the stairs to Granny's, making her way inside quickly, hoping that being around friends would make him stop lecturing her.

"I honestly don't know what you're doing Emma," August groaned as they sat in their usual booth.

"It's just a little white lie. It's not hurting anyone."

"You're making money for something that definitely isn't true. And you know Killian isn't the best guy to be doing this with."

"What does that mean?"

"You and I both know his past Emma. I just don't want you to get your heart broken because of this. I'm looking out for what's best for you." Suddenly a hot chocolate and a black coffee were placed on the table, Granny smiling at the two of them.

"I assume the usual for you two?" the older woman questioned, getting a nod from August with a smile. Emma's eyes were focused on her drink in front of her, trying to figure out what August meant by it all.

"If Killian is such a bad guy, why do you let me live with him?" Emma asked once Granny had walked off. "You never had a problem with him before this."

"Because you two both have had a hell of a past when it comes to relationships. Being in a relationship, even a fake one, with this guy can not end well."

"It's been nearly four years since he did that. And he never meant to steal a man's wife. He was in love August. And I was in love with Neal when that all went done. We've both grown and changed since that all happened to us. Aren't you the one who always tells me to have a little faith in people?" August leaned back into his seat, searching his sister's eyes for a moment. "It's just two months, I know what I'm doing. I'm not a little kid anymore."

"I know you aren't."

"And I can take care of myself. So please, just leave me be. And don't go after Killian. He just needs the money to fix his guitar. He wouldn't do it if he wasn't in need of the money too."

"You're not exactly helping your case, you know."

"Right, sorry. What I'm saying is Killian is one of my best friends. He's not gonna just use me like the other girls he goes home with. There's a reason for the rules we made." She reached over and took August's hand, giving it a squeeze. "I'll be fine, I promise." He sighed but gave her a smile anyway, knowing there was no stopping Emma Swan once she had her mind set on something.

"So, what are you doing for your Friday?" August asked to change the subject as they waited for their food.

"Friday?"

"Your birthday Emma."

"Oh, right. The guys are playing at the Rabbit Hole so we'll probably just kind of turn that into a party. I mean, it's just 22."

"Think you can spare room for your older brother to join?"

"Only if you promise to come as a friend and not my brother."

"I promise."

"Good."

 **…** **..**

"We're early today," Killian stated as he glanced at his watch. "Want to wait inside or outside?"

"Let's just stay out here," Emma answered and he pulled them over to the side of the building. He shifted so that her back was against the brick, one of his arms resting around her waist while the other rested on the wall. "What the hell are you doing Jones?"

"Playing the part. What if someone walks by?" She sighed at that but nodded, pushing herself into him a bit more for warmth. "It's only a few minutes Swan. I think you can deal with it."

"Yeah, yeah." She moved so that her hands were resting against him, deciding it would look more natural rather than threatening.

"Now, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were enjoying this." She felt herself blush and she looked down, knowing Killian would see right through it. "It's quite alright to admit you're attracted to me love. I am devilishly handsome."

"I don't need to tell you that. You remind yourself enough of that on a daily basis." They heard an approaching group which had Killian leaning even closer to her, his head resting in her neck to look more intimate than what they were doing.

"You know, that wasn't a no," he whispered in Emma's ear. She did her best to surpass the shiver from his hushed tone, wanting so bad to shove him away for his comment. "Come on, just admit it. Emma Swan fancies herself a handsome Brit."

"Maybe but certainly not if that Brit is you." He pulled away to look her in the eye again, giving her a shocked look.

"Who else could you possibly have your heart set on lass? Scarlet? The Sheriff? Rob's taken so you certainly can't have him." He pressed his forehead to hers at that point, making her fist at his leather jacket. "Come on, just tell me Swan."

"Isn't it time to go in for our meeting?"

"I believe we have a few minutes. If it helps find your words, you are quite beautiful yourself. If we were a couple, we'd certainly turn a few heads, being as attractive as we both are."

"Will it make you change the fucking subject if I just say it?"

"I would love nothing more Swan."

"You're hot, alright?" A grin broke across his face and his eyes lit up. He pressed his lips to hers for just a peck but it completely took her off guard. "What the hell?"

"Oh come on love, we are a couple. Besides, the more we kiss, the less likely it'll take you by surprise how good I am at it." Emma rolled her eyes but also saw his point. "Would you like a warning each time? Because I'm not sure I can guarantee that."

"No, it's fine. I'm just trying to get into the couple's mind set." Killian nodded, completely understanding. He moved again to put a bit of space between their faces again, still pressing the majority of his body to hers though.

"Now I do have a question for you while we wait out these last few moments." She gave him a look to prompt him further. "Do you have any song requests for Friday seeing as it is your birthday?" She thought for a moment, his hand playing with her blonde curls as she did so. She hadn't really thought about it, digging through her brain for any of her favorite songs of his that she wanted to hear.

"Could you play Lies? That's one of my favorites." He nodded with a smile, taking mental notes to the playlist he had in mind. "Oh, and your cover of Creep is always great."

"Aye. We haven't done that one in a while. You can let me know if anything else comes to mind, I'll adjust the set list as necessary. And since it's your birthday, I'll even let you request a cover of any song you want."

"Even songs you've never played before?"

"Within reason. Just tell me by tomorrow if any come to mind so I have time to arrange it." He looked at his watch and stepped back, holding a hand out to her. "Time to go love. We have to talk about our feelings." The two walked hand in hand into the psych building and to the office that was becoming more familiar. They took their seats on the couch, Killian wrapping his arm around Emma with ease to hold her close. She let her hand rest on his knee, her nails playing with the seam of his jeans there.

"Good morning you two," Ursula greeted them with a smile. "Ariel can't make it today but she said she say you two Friday night at your show Killian. I happy to hear about your relationship in everyday life."

"Well you can usually find me at his concerts," Emma commented with a shrug. "I can't get enough of that damn voice of his."

"Ariel did mention Killian is quite the singer." The professor moved behind her desk to start taking notes. "Now, you two seem extra happy together today. Any reason?"

"Not really," Emma answered first.

"Killian, you wrote something very interesting this weekend in our journal. Do you mind if we talk about it?"

"Be my guest," Killian prompted.

"Why don't you tell Emma a bit about it? Unless you've already discussed it."

"We haven't." He sighed, shifting so that he could look Emma in the eye. "Swan, you know I love you." She could only nod, having no idea where this could be going. "Well, this weekend you just seemed to let me in a bit more than usual. I truly felt connected to you Friday night. Something more than the usual love I have for you."

"We didn't do anything out of the ordinary this weekend," Emma said before she could really think about it.

"I know love. But Friday night at the concert, you were more open about our relationship. And I felt something that night. Something I hadn't felt in a long time Emma." He took a deep breath, unsure if he'd regret saying all of this to her. "I haven't like that since high school. And I think I'm ready to let go of my past." It clicked in Emma's mind what he was saying, her jaw dropping a little.

"Oh," she whispered, unable to put together any other sounds.

"Emma, how does this make you feel?" Ursula asked. "When we met Friday, you mentioned your uneasiness with Killian's past. I think we all realize what a big step this is for him."

"Of course," Emma jumped in quickly before she could have anymore words thrown at her about Killian's feelings. "I just don't know if I can soak this all in right now."

"I know it's a lot love," Killian whispered, letting his forehead lean into hers. "But think about what this means for our future." Emma could only give a small nod, still shocked by his words.

"That's good," Ursula cut in. "Why don't we talk about the future for you two individually? That way Emma can really let your confession sink in." Emma felt Killian pull away, her mind in a haze from his words and the one question that stuck out the most about them. Was it all part of the show or were his feelings true?


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for the delay, I'm in the middle of finals week and I graduate from college Friday so life is busy. Thus, this chapter is on the shorter end so I apologize for that. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Oh shit," Emma muttered when her green eyes landed on the blue ones across the room. She had been avoiding Killian all day. It hadn't been hard given her classes and the few hours she spent filing at the law office. But still, she had gone to Granny's for dinner thinking she could talk to Ruby about the issue at hand. But of course the band decided to have dinner together after practice. And he had seen her the instant she walked in. Emma sighed and marched to the counter, determined to get the grilled cheese she desperately wanted.

"The usual?" Ruby asked as Emma took a seat at the bar.

"Yes but to go," Emma answered with a nod. The blonde felt her roommate's presence next to her before he even said a word.

"Swan," Killian started but she turned to him, the look on her face instantly making his words stop in his throat.

"I don't want to talk about it Jones," Emma commanded through clenched teeth. "Just let me take my dinner and enjoy your evening with the band."

"We were just about to head our separate ways. I'll walk home with you."

"If you're heading out, I think I'll stay here." Emma started to turn to change her order but Killian's hands were gripping her shoulders, holding her in place to look at him.

"We need to talk."

"Well I don't want to." Her eyes fell to her hands that were folded in her lap. She didn't want to deal with him right now.

"Why do you have to be so bloody stubborn all the time?" He sighed and his hands dropped to her thighs. His fingers flexed around the material of her slacks, making her flinch a little. "I would really like to talk about today Emma, just you and me. No lies. No facade. Please?" Emma felt his eyes boring into her but she couldn't look away from her hands.

"I don't know if I can deal with that right now," Emma mumbled. Killian let her go, letting a sigh pass his lips. "Why do we have to talk about it?"

"Because that's how most people deal with things. Come on Swan, just let me go home with you, we'll have a nice chat then we'll enjoy our evening." The to-go bag was placed on the counter, making Emma shift away from her roommate to pull out some bills to cover her cost. She grabbed the bag and slipped off the bar stool to finally look at Killian again.

"Let's go home," she whispered so softly he almost didn't hear it. He jumped to grab his leather jacket from the table the rest of the band still sat at. The two roommates walked out onto the busy streets of the city, Emma refusing to fill the silence.

"How was work?" Killian asked, Emma trying her best to keep her displeasure in her head.

"It was work. Nothing very exciting about the world of paperwork."

"Aye." She shifted the bag in her arms which made Killian snatch it up, easily placing it between his side and his arm.

"You don't have to do that."

"We've been over this love, I'm always a gentleman." Emma crossed her arms over her chest as they continued their walk home. She really didn't want to deal with these feelings or his feelings for that matter. Killian had been the best roommate and a great friend. She didn't want that ruined with one speech about feelings.

"How was band practice?" Emma asked as they got closer to their building.

"It was good. We put together a really brilliant set list for your birthday." She couldn't help the smile she got from his statement. He always had a way with knowing her music tastes. "Of course, if there are any other songs you can think of that you want to hear, let me know. I can rearrange some to make anything fit."

"I'll let you know but I'm sure whatever you play will be amazing." Emma quickly unlocked the front door to their apartment building, the two riding up in the elevator in silence. They walked into their apartment, Emma going straight to the kitchen to pull out her dinner.

"Do you want a drink love?" he asked as he poured himself a tumbler of rum.

"It is a Monday night, you know? And I have work all day tomorrow."

"It's just one drink. You can't let a man drink alone."

"Depends, am I gonna need a drink?" He grabbed a second glass in response, pouring her a drink. She placed her sandwich and onion rings on a plate before grabbing the glass to sit at the small table they had by the window. He sat across from her with his own glass, taking a long swig of the amber liquid as they locked eyes.

"I know that you know I wasn't lying at today's session," he started. "And I'm not even going to pretend that I was. I know better than to try to lie around you."

"So does that mean-"

"I don't know Swan," Killian sighed before she could finish her question about if he really loved her. "That kiss last Friday, it made me feel something I haven't felt in a long time. And I don't know exactly how I feel but I certainly feel something for you Emma."

"Killian," she sighed, leaning back in her chair. "You know we can't."

"I know it sounds absolutely mad. I just wanted you to know the truth."

"Neither of us is the dating type Captain."

"Maybe we could figure it out again together."

"And ruin our friendship? We live together. We can't just date each other for real."

"Then answer this, do you have any feelings for me?"

"No," she answered before she even really thought about it. She knew this couldn't happen, it just wasn't possible with their situation. Besides, she knew him. He wasn't really fully over Milah and she wasn't sure he ever would be.

"Have a good night Swan," Killian whispered as he picked up his drink and shut himself in his room. Emma took her own plate and drink into her room, hoping to rid the twisting feeling in her stomach quickly.

 **…** **...**

The rest of their week went on as normal. Killian seemed a bit more distant which Emma expected and hated but knew they'd be back to normal soon. He had taken a lot of extra shifts this week which meant she had barely seen him but they both needed their space.

"So I was thinking," Emma explained as they were walking to the Rabbit Hole Friday night, "maybe we should act more like a couple in public, just in case."

"That may be a good idea," Killian agreed. "Considering what happened with Ariel last week."

"Right, exactly. We don't know if her friends are regulars here or not. But I just wanted to make sure you can handle it."

"Trust me Swan, I'll be just fine. You're not the first woman to break my heart."

"Killian-"

"I'm sorry, that was rather crass of me. What I mean to say is I've survived much worse. And I promise, you and I are just fine." He reached out and linked their hands together, giving her a genuine smile. She smiled back softly and pushed closer to him, hoping they'd be back on track soon. At least today's session had gone without a hitch somehow.

"Emma," Mary Margaret called out as the two roommates walked into the bar. She was at their usual table with David, Regina, and Ruby already. Killian kissed the blonde's cheek before he went to join the rest of the band backstage. Emma made her way to her friends to take a seat next to her best friend. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks," Emma said with a smile. August was suddenly on the other side of her, a beer in his hand and a smile on his face.

"Happy birthday little sis," he greeted her.

"You made it!"

"Of course." Emma threw her arms around her brother for a brief hug. "How does it feel to be 22?"

"No different than 21." Before anyone else could say anything, the sound of a guitar filled the room. Everyone snapped their attention to the stage where the guys were.

"Come on Em," Ruby shouted over the music as Killian started to sing their first song. "This show is for you after all." Emma wanted to protest but Ruby was pulling her out of her seat and Mary Margaret wasn't far behind. The three pushed their way up to the stage and Killian gave Emma a wink when he spotted her as he kept singing.

"Thank you," Killian yelled into the mic as the crowd cheered once they finished their first song. "We are Cursed in Neverland and you are all in for a very special night. Tonight is Ms. Emma Swan's birthday so the whole setlist is filled with her favorite songs. Mostly our own songs but a few covers as well. She is practically responsible for naming this band up here as well as helping keep us all sane so don't be afraid to buy her a drink." Emma felt herself flush as Jefferson turned a spotlight on her. "Ah, thank you Jeff. Now you can all find her. Happy 22nd birthday love. This next song is for you as well as the 20 following that." He gave her a cheeky grin as Will started a beat, leaving her no time to react.

"Oh my god, 22 songs," Mary Margaret exclaimed as it clicked. "They're really going all out just for you."

"Oh god, I need a drink," Emma exclaimed and marched off to the bar to take a seat at a stool.

"Happy birthday sister," Leroy greeted her and placed a shot glass in front of her. "Don't worry, it's the good stuff and it's on the house."

"You are wonderful, don't let anyone tell you any different," Emma praised as she took the glass carefully between her fingers. She threw back the amber liquid, knowing the liquor instantly; Captain Morgan Private Stock. It was one of Killian's favorites to buy when he had the extra money to get the expensive stuff.

"I was hoping I'd find you here again," Emma heard behind her as she placed the empty glass down on the bar. She glanced over her shoulder to see the same guy from a few weeks ago. Walter? Wallace? Wade?

"I'm really sorry but I don't recall your name," Emma admitted after far too much silence for her taste.

"Walsh." She nodded at that and started to stand to return to Ruby and Margaret. Walsh closed his hand around her arm, stopping her in her tracks. "Wait, I never got your number."

"I'm sorry but I'm kind of in a relationship now." His hand instantly dropped at that, giving her a dumbfounded look.

"I just met you three weeks ago."

"Yeah, well, things happen." The music stopped and she glanced back at the stage to see Killian eyeing up her once suitor. "Now, I think I should get back up with my friends and watch my boyfriend sing. He did put a lot of thought into the songs for tonight."

"Isn't he your roommate?" She could only nod at that, surprised he remembered. "You're dating your roommate."

"Yeah, it's complicated. But enjoy your night." She made her escape at that, joining Ruby and Mary Margaret again as Killian started their cover of Creep.

How fitting.

 **…** **...**

"Alright, thank you all for coming out," Killian yelled to the room, sweat dripping from the ends of his hair. "We have one more song tonight and this one above all others is truly for Emma." He glanced at the rest of the band who all had the dumbest smiles on their faces. "Bloody hell, I can't believe we're about to do this. Alright, let's do this." Will counted off for them all to come in, Emma almost confused by what she was hearing.

"Is this-"

"Taylor Swift's 22?" Ruby finished Emma's question. "It totally is." The guys had added their own punk twist to the song, playing with more guitar and faster than the original. The girls couldn't help but dance along to the cover, laughing the whole time. Killian really got into it, making the whole room move to the sang the harmonies, looking embarrassed the whole time.

"That's our show, good night," Killian announced before placing his guitar in its holder and jumping off the stage. Emma instantly pulled him into a hug which had him laughing. "Enjoy the music love?"

"I loved it," she admitted instantly. "I can't believe you guys learned 22."

"It seemed necessary." She leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, taking him by surprise. He wrapped his arms fully around her waist to hold her close, ghosting his lips over her neck.

"Now this might seem a bit much," Emma whispered followed by a moan.

"You never know who could be watching Swan," Killian muttered right in her ear. "And it is your birthday." He pressed one last kiss just below her ear then another to her lips before taking her hand to guide the way back to the group. "Let's really start the celebration lass."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry again about the delay. I'm in the middle of moving and starting a new job since I graduated. Plus I'm going on a trip tomorrow so yeah, lots happening. So here's a bit longer chapter than normal. I will hopefully be better about updating once my life calms down a bit in a couple weeks. Anyway, thank you all for reading and following and responding and all that good stuff. Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma stared at her laptop screen at a complete loss. She had been told on Monday that she needed to write more about her relationship. So instead of studying on a Wednesday night, she was trying desperately to find something to write about. Mary Margaret sat across from her in the library doing her own work.

"Still having trouble?" the pixie haired brunette questioned without looking up from her textbook.

"You have no idea how hard it is to write about a fake relationship," Emma sighed and thought about throwing her laptop out the window next to them. "What would you write about if you were doing this study with David?"

"Well, I don't really know." Mary Margaret looked up from her work at her best friend with eyes filled a bit with sympathy. "What has Killian written about?"

"Mostly about how he feels himself letting go of Milah, which is actually happening and it's scaring the hell out of me."

"Why don't you write about that?"

"Because wouldn't that be a little obvious we're not exactly together?"

"Not exactly. They know you're afraid of long term commitment. You could spin it that way. You just need to write about something, that's all. So write about how you're scared what that means for the future maybe? That you're not sure what your future holds?"

"I guess." Emma started to type a couple lines about how she never saw herself as the one to be in a relationship like this after Neal. She got the thought to write about how she's never seen Killian like this and it's almost scary to her because it's a new side to him that she hasn't experienced. She at least got something on the page and submitted it, saying 'good enough' to herself. She pulled out a textbook, opening to the latest chapter to continue taking notes.

"What are you doing for Halloween?" Mary Margaret asked, Emma looking up to see her friend staring down at her phone. She must have gotten a text from David about a party for Saturday.

"I'm not positive," Emma shrugged. "I know Killian is working almost every night this week so he doesn't have to work that night. I think he mentioned going to some frat party. They rented out a ballroom and everything."

"Phi Kappa Sigma?"

"Yeah, I think that's the one."

"David wants to go to that one too. I wasn't sure about it."

"Well, I'm sure all the guys have already talked about it themselves. I'm basically just gonna stick with Killian for the night I think. He always has a pulse on all the good parties and Halloween is definitely more his scene then mine."

"I think David and I will be tagging along wherever the two of you go. And I'm sure Robin and Regina will be there too." Emma gave a nod before looking back down at her book. "You know, Will and Belle are getting back together."

"I thought we came here to study," Emma growled out at the gossip.

"I'm just trying to point out that it'll probably be you and Killian and a bunch of couples for Halloween."

"You know that's never bothered me."

"Yeah but you and Killian have to keep up the couples act all night just in case. Did you two get a couples costume?"

"No. Why should we? Not every couple dresses up together."

"I guess you're right."

"Can we just go back to studying now?" Mary Margaret nodded at that and Emma sighed again as she turned back to her book. She couldn't wait for this study to be over with.

 **…...**

"Hey, do you have a costume for tonight?" Emma asked Killian as she walked into their apartment. She didn't have the chance to ask him earlier that week and today's session was cancelled because Professor Ursula came down with the flu.

"Aye, I have a little something," Killian stated, giving her a questioning look. "Are you having trouble pulling together a costume Swan?"

"No, not exactly. It's just something dumb Mary Margaret said the other night. It's dumb anyway so just wear what you were going to wear." Emma started to walk toward her room but Killian was jumping up from the sofa quickly to grab her arm before she got to the hallway.

"Love, now is not the time for secrets. Why don't you let me decide how trivial our friend's words were exactly." Emma sighed and ran a hand through her hair before looking him in the eye.

"She suggested wearing a couples costume tonight."

"And you really expect us to be able to pull together a two person costume in about an hour? I know I can be impressive in many areas but that is impossible for anyone."

"No, I didn't expect us to be able to pull it together." She sighed again and looked down at her feet, her cheeks tinted pink before she even opened her mouth to speak again. "I know you keep your pirate costume in the back of your closet in case there ever is an occasion to wear a costume because you love that damn outfit so I went and threw together a pirate costume of my own. It's mostly borrowed clothes from Ruby considering her assortment of corsets and short skirts. But that's all I have so I'll be wearing that tonight and you can wear whatever costume you want to wear and that's the end of that." She tried to rush past him again but Killian was to quick, blocking her path instantly.

"I think a couples costume is a brilliant idea Swan." He smirked at her which only made her roll her eyes. "I think the cop costume can wait for another time. However, this does mean I have to put on eyeliner so I shall have to begin getting ready now."

"Oh please, you and I both know you love wearing that stuff. Why else would you wear it ever show you perform?" He simply shrugged at that before letting her pass finally. He waltz into his own room without a word, leaving Emma to get ready.

An hour and a lot of tugging later, Emma was good to go. The corset was going to be her enemy by the end of the night and she knew it. But she did admire the way everything fit so well stepped into the kitchen where Killian was leaning against the counter in his full pirate get up. Where he got that damn costume, she'd never know. It had too much detail to come out of any ordinary costume shop.

"I was starting to get worried that you stood me up Swan," Killian stated before looking up from his phone. His mouth dropped open as his eyes took her all in. "I must say, you cut quite the figure in that corset love."

"Yeah, tell that to my spine," she groaned in discomfort already.

"Your discomfort is a cross I'm willing to bear through tonight." She rolled her eyes again and adjusted the feathered hat on her head carefully to make sure it would stay. "Ruby owned all this?"

"Well, the corset and the leather mini skirt. I found the hat and jacket by chance at the first costume store I went to. And the boots and undershirt I already owned." Everything was either silver or black, matching nicely with Killian's red vest and black leather jacket. Her own black jacket definitely wasn't as nice but it was longer, just barely brushing the floor with each step. She had to wear her highest heeled boots to keep it that way.

"You're certainly will be the one turning heads tonight. Now, let's get going." He feld the front door open for her and followed carefully behind to the elevator.

"Is everyone meeting us there?" she asked as they stepped onto the sidewalk, Killian instantly moving to the edge to get a cab.

"I told everyone we'd be there about a half hour into the party. I just assumed everyone would meet us there." Emma watched as her roommate had very little luck getting a cab to stop for him.

"Killian, why don't we just walk?"

"Swan, I'm not going to make you walk 15 blocks in those bloody heels. And we're already more than fashionably late. I received quite the tips this week so I can certainly pay for it." The blonde stepped up to the crib then to pull his arm down and put her own up. The first yellow car in site pulled up, Emma throwing a smirk over her shoulder at Killian. "I should have known better to send the one with the amazing legs to get us a ride," he muttered as he held the door open for her. It was a surprisingly quick ride to the party.

"Hey, can you carry my phone for me?" Emma asked as they walked through the lobby to the ballroom. "I don't have any pockets and I don't exactly want to stuff it somewhere else."

"My, my, Swan, such the needy girlfriend tonight."

"Jones, I will make sure you never bed another girl if you make anymore comments like that." He took the phone with a nod, placing it carefully in the pocket of his leather pants. He rattled off the name he knew to the bouncer and the two were granted entrance with no problem. Emma swore he somehow knew everyone at NYU. She took in the extravagant ballroom, decked out in orange and purple everywhere you looked. She honestly couldn't believe that the hotel had agreed to this.

"Care for a drink love?" Killian nearly yelled over the music. Emma simply nodded to answer and he took her hand to lead the way to the refreshment table.

"Emma," she heard someone yell once they were almost to the bar. She glanced over her shoulder to see Mary Margaret and David dressed as Mary Poppins and Bert. Emma couldn't help but laugh at the sight. It was almost too fitting.

"I'll get you something," Killian said into her ear before pushing her toward their friends while he went to the bar.

"I can't believe you actually came dressed as a couple," Mary Margaret stated matter-of-factly once Emma was close enough, a blush peeking out under her pirate hat from the words. "You look fabulous though a little slutty."

"I borrowed the corset and skirt from Ruby," Emma explained. "I don't think she's coming to this party though."

"Why not?"

"She heard Mulan was bringing her new girlfriend here and she didn't want to deal with that and Victor tonight. I think they're going to the next party Killian wanted to go to. It's near Graham's place."

"And I believe we'll be venturing over there sooner rather than later," Killian joined the conversation, handing Emma a beer before shaking David's hand. "They are charging an arm and a leg for anything with alcohol. At least if we head over to Philip's party, we could raid the Sheriff's place for booze."

"Spoken like a true pirate," David commented with a smile. "We should stay here for a bit though. Robin and Regina seem to be enjoying themselves." He pointed at the couple on the dance floor dressed as a vampire and her victim. Regina looked stunning in all black, of course, while Robin was obviously just happy to be with her. The distance had been weighing on him the last couple weeks.

"Care to dance, m'lady?" Killian asked before chugging down the rest of his beer.

"You know I'm not much of a dancer," Emma tried to explain but Killian was taking her empty cup away before she could stop him. Her took her free hands and guided the way to the crowd moving to the music. "Seriously Killian?"

"It'll be fun, I promise." He turned to face her and draped her arms around his shoulders for her before placing his own hands on her hips, instantly swaying to the beat. Killian pulled her in close as the music picking up in pace, moving as if they were one. Emma let him guide the way through the movements, lost in the feel of him touching her in almost every way possible. She started to heave in air to fill her lungs, feeling out of breath from being so close. Their eyes met and Emma only saw passion in his crystal blue orbs.

He gave her a small smile as they continued to move. He pressed his forehead to hers as if to ask permission. She closed the gap to press a kiss to his lips, one quite chaste compared to some of those around them. Killian would never tire of kissing his roommate, he was certain of that. They continued to move together to the beat, Emma trying her best to not embarrass herself. She was just glad to have Killian to cling to the whole time. At least he knew what he was doing.

The party went on without much incident. Jefferson and Will showed up and the group enjoyed the party as long as they could. There was a point where everyone's wallets were starting to hurt and there were just too many people. The group of friends decided it'd be best to move onto the next party. Will led the way through the streets and the small group followed willingly. Emma shivered a bit at the cold breeze that passed through the streets, her coat obviously doing nothing. She really had to start thinking ahead better when it came to Halloween costumes.

"Come here lass," Killian nearly whispered as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to pull her in close. "Guess we should have picked a better costume."

"I'll be fine once we get to the next party," she explained, instantly warming from his body heat. "Besides, I'm not going to lie, you've always looked good in this costume."

"Do you fancy a man in leather Swan?" She felt her face flush and he just smirked at her, already knowing her answer. "To be fair, I already told you how much I appreciate your outfit tonight." Jefferson was shouting in excitement from the front of the group before running into a building. Emma thought she recognized the building for a moment but she couldn't quite place where from. She knew Graham lived around the block with a group of friends in a very similar house but there was something about this place that was trying to break open the memories in her mind.

"Oh good," Graham greeted them right away, being right inside the door. "I wasn't sure where you guys were. I've only had Ruby and Whale for company for the last half hour."

"We had to stop at the Phi Kappa party," Jefferson informed him for the whole group. "Now please tell me where I can get a drink that doesn't cost me ten dollars." The group dispersed, Ruby running up to Emma at the sight of her friend.

"You look amazing," the brunette exclaimed. "You should just always borrow my clothes."

"I think I'm good with the clothes I have," Emma told her.

"Whatever you say. If I had Victor looking at me the way Killian is looking at you, I would always dress like that." Emma snapped her head to where Killian stood with Philip, obviously thanking me for the party. His gaze turned to her for only a second but the corners of his mouth pulled up into a smile and the tips of his ears were the slightest shade of red.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Just fuck him already and get it over with." Emma wanted to protest but Ruby was waltzing across the room back to her boyfriend before the blonde could say a word. She huffed out a sigh and moved through the crowd to join Killian again, a red solo cup in his hand ready for her.

"Here you are love," he winked at her as she took the cup gratefully. He placed his free hand around her waist while taking a drink from his own cup to survey the room. "So apparently the rumors of our dalliance of spread throughout the school."

"Really?" Emma scoffed.

"Aye. As Philip put it, 'it's about damn time.' It seems to be the consensus across the board with our peers. Or so I've been told." Emma could only nod, unsure of what to say.

"Hey, who else lives here with Philip? He moved in here this year, right?"

"I believe so. But Lance and Arthur also live here. Lance is great but Arthur can be a bit of a prick sometimes."

"Wait, Arthur King?" Killian simply nodded as he took another drink. "Shit, that's why I recognized this place."

"Oh?"

"Not important. Let's just avoid Arthur."

"Now that I can agree to." The two mingled together as a couple, even passing by Ariel. Emma was glad that they had decided to coordinate their costumes when they saw the graduate student. On the other hand, the redhead was rather intoxicated so there was a very big chance she wasn't going to remember seeing the fake couple. After that, the party went on as any other. Emma and Killian stuck together the whole time, acting like the perfect couple as they talked to their friends and drank. An hour had passed since they got their and they were playing a game of beer pong when the last person Emma wanted to see sauntered into the room.

"I heard you were here," Neal announced, making the room look at him though his eyes were locked on Emma.

"Neal, just not tonight, okay?" Emma nearly begged and hated herself for it. She really didn't want to deal with him tonight. She knew he was probably already more than a few drinks in.

"Well, Arthur invited me. I wasn't gonna show, I had plans to stay near my own school. But I got this text from good old King about the two of you, had to see it for myself. I didn't think I'd ever see the day that Emma Swan opened herself up again."

"I recommend you make your way home mate," Killian stepped around the table to be between Neal and Emma, putting up a protective stance. "We don't want any trouble."

"Please, I know you've always wanted her, man. Apparently, you've always had a thing for stealing another man's girl."

"The last thing I did was steal her. I never made a move while you two were together. And if we're keeping track, she was the one to ask me to be in a relationship. This was all Emma' choice."

"But you thought about it, didn't you?" The room was nearly silent around them as everyone watched on. Neal took a step closer and Killian automatically put an arm out in front of Emma. If she wasn't so shaken by Neal, she would almost be touched by Killian's actions. "You wanted to be with her even when she was with me. You can't deny that Jones."

"So what if I did? I didn't act upon my feelings until the lady was ready."

"Lady? I got news for you. The last thing Emma is is a lady." If Emma had blinked, she would have missed Killian's fist making contact with Neal's face. Neal was on the ground in a second, Lance and Philip running into the room at the sounds from the crowd.

"You want me to get him out of here?" Lance asked, looking over Neal who was now clutching his bloody nose.

"I think we were just leaving," Killian answered and held a hand out to Emma. She nodded and took his hand so they could walk out of the party. She crossed her arms over her chest as they started to walk the street back to their apartment, Emma feeling almost numb. Killian carefully rubbed his arm around her as they silently made their way through the busy streets.

"We didn't say goodbye to anyone," she whispered once they were almost home.

"I know they'll be understanding love," Killian reassured her. "We just need to get you home into comfy clothes with some hot chocolate. How are those heels treating you?"

"I'll be fine, we're almost there." He gave a nod and just tightened his grip the slightest bit. It was only a few more blocks to their place which Killian lead the way inside and into their apartment. He ushered her into her room as if to tell her to change. She stripped out of her costume and pulled on sweats and a tank top before walking back out to the kitchen. A mug sat on the counter but Killian's door was closed. She took her mug and moved to the couch to cuddle into a blanket. She took a long sip of the hot drink before placing it to the coffee, still loving that Killian always knew what she needed.

"How are you feeling Swan?" Killian asked once her emerged from his room in his own set of sweats and a t-shirt though he left the eyeliner on. He had his own mug that he placed next to hers as he took a spot on the couch next to her.

"My feet could use a good massage," she sighed and shifted to throw part of the blanket around his shoulders as well, "but emotionally I'll be alright. Just not right now."

"I'm sorry that had to happen tonight."

"Hey, you were great. Thank you for standing up for me like that. You were great Killian."

"It was nothing." Emma looked up at him, seeing that he really did think it was no big deal, that is was just the right thing to do. She felt herself leaning in before even realizing it. She let her lips press against his, the softest of kisses at first. His eyes stared right into hers when she pulled back slightly. She moved in again, kissing him with a bit more passion this time. She sighed into him as he open her up to him, his tongue moving expertly against her.

They traded back and forth soft kisses that grow with passion one after the other. Killian moved to pull her into his lap, one hand around her waist while the other slipped into his hair. Her hands were clasped around his neck to hold on like her life depended on it. Emma felt her heart beat faster against her chest, hoping Killian couldn't feel it.

She knew this was a bad idea, terrible idea. They weren't even in public. How was she going to explain her sudden need to suck his face? There just wasn't one. She pulled away quickly at the thought, standing from his lap to grab her mug.

"I think I'm gonna head to bed now," she said in a rush. "Goodnight Killian."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Again, so sorry for the wait. I really picked a bad time in my life to start writing again but I'm gonna do it anyway.**

* * *

Emma woke the next morning to the memory of Killian's lips pressed against hers. A kiss she initiated. In the privacy of their own home. Fuck.

She ran a hand over her face as she sat up in her bed, wishing it had all been a dream but knowing better than that. She had been hurt and wanted the comfort of another human, that was it. And Killian was a really good kisser. Her body was practically begging to have him pressed against her again.

Emma groaned as she pulled herself out of the bed, hoping that Killian was too hungover to be out of bed yet. If she moved quickly, maybe she could get to the library and hide away there for the rest of the day. She got ready as quick as she could, even opting to pull her hair back instead of showering. She grabbed her book bag from the floor and a pair of boots to throw over her leggings once she was in the elevator. She slowly crept out of her room and across the kitchen to the door, almost turning the knob all the way open before she was stopped.

"Good morning Swan," Killian's voice whispered in her ear. Emma dropped her shoulders in defeat before turning around to face him. He had a damn smirk on his face as he leaned a hand against the door to make sure it stayed closed. He leaned in, completely disregarding her personal bubble. "Sleep well?"

"Killian, I was just on my way to the library," she explained, trying her best to keep the guilt out of her voice. "Would you like to join me?"

"You and I both know I'm not one for the library. I know you're avoiding me Emma so don't even try to lie to me about that. I'm quite perceptive I'll have you know."

"You're right, I am." She moved past him to place her things down again next to their kitchen table, wanting nothing more than to hide in a hole away from everyone. "I'm sorry about last night."

"Well I'm fucking not." His words shocked her a bit. Her green eyes locked with his blues ones, his stare completely serious.

"I didn't mean to kiss you like that Killian. Can we just pretend it didn't happen?"

"See, here's the problem with that; I don't want to." Emma gave him a questioning look and Killian folded his arms over his chest to hold his ground. "There is obviously something between us love and I don't want to keep asking what ifs anymore when it comes to you. Don't you think it's worth a chance? To at least try being together?"

"I can't lose you!" Her outburst even shocks her, making her process the words after they've crossed her lips. It takes a beat for her to follow up to which Killian is more than silent, almost unmoving if it weren't for his breathing. "I've lost so many people I've been close to. I can't do that with you. I can't have you walking out of my life Killian."

"Bloody hell Emma, what makes you think I'll just walk out?"

"Okay, say that we do date. It goes fine for a few months after overlooking the fact that we're living together and just starting to date. Then something goes wrong. We fight, one of us does something stupid, any number of things. We break up. We can't live together after breaking up and you're going to be the gentleman and move out. We say that we're going to try to be friends but we don't talk much after everything that happens. And that is how I lose you Killian. And I can't lose you over something so stupid." He moved to wrap his arms around her, pulling her into his chest as he pressed a kiss to her hair.

"I'm not going anywhere Emma. All I'm asking for is a chance to show you that I care about you as more than a friend. And if it doesn't feel right, if there is any hesitation, we call it off." She pulled her head out of his chest to look him in the eye to see what he was saying was all the truth.

"I just don't know if I'm willing to risk it. What if you're completely wrong?"

"Will you at least think about it for a little bit? I don't need an answer right away. I can wait for you." She sighed, instantly melting at the puppy dog eyes he gave her.

"Okay, I'll think about it. But I want plenty of time and I swear if you question me at all about it, I will shut off any chance we could ever have." Killian laughed a bit at that but she kept her death stare on him.

"Understood. Now, come on, I'll make you some breakfast."

 **…...**

"So, Emma, you've been writing about your fear of the future," Ursula stated about halfway through their Monday session. "Have you talked about these fears with Killian?"

"No," Emma sighed and Killian gripped her hand just a bit tighter in encouragement.

"I would really like to explore this topic if you're comfortable with that." Emma leaned back into the couch, looking over into Killian's eyes. They were so calming, the blue of the sea speaking to her on so many levels.

"It's alright love," Killian tried to reassure her. "You can tell me anything."

"I guess this relationship isn't headed where I thought originally," Emma started and Killian's brows furrowed together. "I mean, when we got together, I never thought it would be so serious. You're amazing Killian, honestly, but with graduation approaching in the spring, I guess I'm finally seeing our relationship in a much different light."

"What do you mean?"

"I love you, I just want you to remember that." He gave her a quick smile, encouraging her to go on. "Okay, right. I mean, when we got together, I never thought that I would love you. I knew we'd be great together but I never knew it would go this far. I never saw myself falling this hard and being able to open myself up like I have with you. And for some reason, that terrifies me."

"You have every right to be scared. I know your past Swan, I know this isn't like you."

"It's not just that." She sighed and looked right into his eyes. There has been something else on her mind, an actual concern of hers. She figured she might as well state it here. "What happens when we graduate? I'm going to law school, I hope, and you'll probably head back home."

"I never said I was going to go back." He could see right through her, this was something she was actually scared about. The outburst from her yesterday had come back to his mind at that moment. He knew her, he should have known. She never wanted to get attached if there was any hint of being abandoned.

"Don't you want to?" Killian lifted her hand to his lips, pressing soft kissing into each of her knuckles.

"Swan, I have a life here now. Yes, there was a point when I wanted nothing more than to go back to England but now, everything is different. I have friends and a band and you of course." She couldn't help but smile at that. Just a small one but it brought a smile to Killian's lips as well. "I fully intend to do my best to gain employment here so I can stay here."

"But what if I go to school somewhere way different then wherever you get a job?"

"We'll make it work, I promise. You and I, we make quite the team. We'll be able to figure it out Swan."

"Very good you two," Ursula jumped in, making the two jump a bit. They had forgotten the professor was there. "Now, our time is almost up but today was a good development. I want you two to keep talking about the future like this. And also keep up on your journal entries." They both nodded at that and Emma started to pull her backpack together. "There is one more thing. How often do you two go out, just the two of you?"

"Like on dates?" Emma asked to clarify and Ursula just nodded to answer. "Not extremely often. We usually go out with our group of friends."

"I want you two to go on a real date, similar to one that you had at the start of your relationship I'm assuming. I'm having all the groups do this. I'd like this to be done in the next two weeks. You will be paid a portion of your research money Friday so you can use that to go out somewhere nice. Besides that, I think you two are doing great and I will see you later this week with Ariel."

"We'll be sure to do that Doctor," Killian answered for the couple before the two students gathered their backpacks. Killian wrapped an arm around Emma's shoulders as they walked out of the building.

"You're taking that money," Killian told her before she could say anything. "My guitar can wait and I've seen your savings for the LSATs. You need to pay that admission fee as soon as you can."

"Are you sure?" she whispered, her fingers fiddling with a loose string in her coat pocket.

"Positive, love. You need it. I'll have no arguments out of your stubborn arse about it." She laughed a little at that and leaned further into him. Half because of the breeze and half because of the comfort of it.

"Did you mean it?" she asked once they were only about a block from her next class.

"Mean what?"

"That you were going to stay here, in the States?"

"I'd like to. I can't really just make that choice though. I'm definitely going to be doing my damnest to stay here. I just haven't quite told Liam about it yet." Emma paused a moment, knowing how big that was. Killian told his brother everything.

"Are you afraid he won't be happy for you?"

"I honestly don't know Swan. I'm afraid to disappoint him again." He sighed at that as they stepped in front of the building she needed to be inside of in the next two minutes.

"We are not done talking about this Jones."

"I figured as much." He leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek, wrapping his arms fully around her shoulders. She wrapped hers around his middle and shifted to kiss him fully on the lips. He smirked at that before sending her off to class.

 **…...**

Emma sat at the kitchen table with the LSATs prep book open in front of her. She had been staring at it since she got home from classes. Killian had been at band practice since they had a show on Friday. She sighed as she ran her hands through her hair. She had some time and plenty of opportunities to take practice tests before she had to take the real test but it was still so daunting. There was a sudden knock on the door, making her give the door a questioning look. There was a second knock and she pushed herself up to open the door.

"Emma Swan?" a man with curly, dark hair and a bright smile greeted her. There was no mistaking the blue of his eyes, the ones she had looked at everyday for so long.

"Liam?" she asked. His smile grew at that and he held out his hand for her to shake. She took it, still a little in shock he was there. "It's nice to finally meet you in person." She had seen him plenty over Skype from Killian wanting to see his older brother. "Please come in."

"Thank you." She waited until he stepped in to shut the door, the older Jones brother glancing around the apartment. "It looks just as Killian describes it. I'm glad you two have a fairly decent place for a city like New York."

"With a good price too," she added, almost nervous about his presence in their home. "Killian's at band practice right now. I can take you down to where they practice if you want. He might be home soon though."

"Oh, no thank you. He doesn't know I'm in town." Emma blinked a couple times, giving him a questioning look. "I figured it'd be a nice birthday present. Don't worry though, I won't be staying here. I would have warned you about that as to not inconvenience you two."

"You can stay here if you need to or want to save money. They couch is fairly comfortable, I've taken quite a few naps there. I'm sure Killian would be more than happy to take the couch and you have his bed while you're here."

"I assure you Emma, I will be just fine in my hotel room. I am here for more reasons than just my little brother's birthday. But I don't want to spoil the news for him."

"I'll just take your word for it then." Emma's cell started to rung from where she left it on the table. She gave him a quick apologetic look before rushing over to answer it, knowing it was Killian's ringtone. "What's up Jones?"

"What would you like for dinner?" the younger of the two brothers asked over the line. "I got some good tips yesterday surprisingly for a Tuesday night so it's my treat."

"You really have to stop paying for me," she sighed into the phone.

"Come on Swan, I'm in a good mood tonight. Rob and I finished up this song I'm really proud of and I want to celebrate with you as much as we can for a Wednesday. So I'm going to pick up some food and we'll hang out the rest of the night, have a couple beers. I know you've been studying all day and I know you need a break." There was a pause from her. She knew he was right and she hated it. "Okay, fine, don't answer. I'm going to Granny's because I need one of those burgers of hers. You can meet me there in five minutes if you want grilled cheese and onion rings." The line clicked before she could say anything but her stomach growled at the thought of one of her favorite meals.

"Your brother can be a real ass sometimes," she told Liam which made me laugh.

"It's my understanding you can be quite the stubborn lass yourself," he countered. She shrugged at that and moved to grab her coat and boots from the racks next to their front door.

"Killian wants to go to dinner. I have a feeling he'd be fine with you joining. If you'd like that is."

"I would indeed. I haven't eaten in hours." Emma gave a small nod before finishing up the zipper on her left boot. She grabbed her keys and pulled her leather jacket on to lead the way out of the apartment. She locked up and the two got in the elevator together to get down to the street. She didn't know what to say to her roommate's brother. She only knew a few things about him and most were about how he was the reason Killian was here, something she really didn't want to bring up.

"So, you and Killian are in this relationship study?" Liam prompted once they were walking down the sidewalk. Emma's eyes went wide as they locked with his blue ones. "I'm sorry, I assumed you knew that Killian has a tendency to tell me everything."

"I had an idea of it but I didn't know it was to that extent." Emma was instantly twice as nervous being with the older man. He probably knew exactly how Killian felt about her and her indecision toward a relationship with his brother.

"Don't worry love, your secret is safe with me. I can understand being in need for money." Emma let out the breath she was holding but the look on Liam's face said he wasn't done. "And since Killian does tell me everything, I know his true feelings for him." Emma instantly felt guilty, her stomach sinking at his words. "I just request that you let him down easy."

"What makes you think I'm going to turn him down?"

"I believe your refusal to give him a straight answer speaks volumes love. But you're also his best friend so I know that isn't a relationship you want to ruin. I just want what is best for my brother."

"You don't think I'm good enough for Killian?" The words came out of her mouth before she could even think once about them, let alone twice.

"I don't know about that. All I know is that he deserves someone who is just as enthralled with him as he is with them."

"Is he really that crazy about me? We haven't even really dated or done anything super intimate."

"Let me put it this way Miss Swan; you're his roommate. You know how many woman he has been with. He has never felt a thing close to how he was with Milah until you." Emma felt her throat go dry at his words. She decided against answering as she reached for the door to Granny's, Liam's hand on her shoulder stopping her for a beat. "Just think about what I've said Emma. Don't make any quick decisions. Now, you should go in first so I can really surprise Killian." She simply nodded and walked in first, wishing she could erase everything that just happened.

"About time Swan," Killian yelled at her from across the restaurant, beer in hand already. "I was starting to worry that I'd have to make a dashing rescue."

"You know I can rescue myself just fine," she corrected him as she sat down next to him in the booth. He gave her a strange look as they never sat on the same side if it was just the two of them. He followed her gaze across the restaurant to the door, seeing his brother there.

"Bloody hell, is that Liam?" he whispered and Emma gave him a small nod before standing. The look of shock and joy crossed his face, making Emma's lips turn up in a smile. Killian nearly jumped out of the booth to grab his brother into a bear hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a man visit his little brother for his birthday?" Liam questioned.

"Younger brother," Killian was quick to correct which only had Emma smiling wide while she took her seat in the booth. "Why did you fly all the way out? You haven't been out since I first got here."

"I know and I've been a terrible brother because of that." Liam motioned for Killian to sit down. The two took their seats, Killian next to Emma with Liam across from them. "There is a second reason I'm out here though."

"Oh?" Killian prompted and glanced down at Emma. She shrugged to tell him she had no idea.

"I met a girl from here. We've been seeing each other for a few months now and she wanted me to meet her parents. I convinced her to fly out now for your birthday rather than whenever the hell Thanksgiving is. Luckily, she completely agreed and she wants to meet you."

"I see how it is, you want to visit your only family left when a girl is involved," Killian joked, Liam's ears turning pink anyway. "I'm sure she's a lovely girl and I'd love to meet her. We're playing a show at the bar I work at on Friday if you'd like to join."

"That sounds brilliant. Now, what is good here? I'm starving."


	10. Chapter 10

"So when do I get to meet this mysterious girlfriend?" Killian asked his brother as the two walked through Central Park. They had just had lunch together since Killian only had early morning classes on Thursdays and had a break before band practice.

"Tomorrow, I promise," Liam told him. "She's out with her sister right now or else she'd be here. We're planning on being at your show tomorrow."

"I'll keep that in mind when I'm putting together the setlist with the band later." The two were silent for a moment, Killian looking over to study his brother, finding him deep in thought. "Is there something on your mind?"

"I'm just very proud of you. I forced you to come over here but you've really found your place and yourself here." Killian felt a smile pull at his lips, knowing just how true his brother's words were. "And I'm sure you're ready to move back overseas but I do have some news." Killian's eyebrows furrowed together as his brother seemed to struggle with his words. "Elsa wants to move back to be close to family again and I have an interview with a brewery tomorrow morning. You're welcome to move home, I'm happy to give you the house. This just feels like the right steps in my life at this moment."

"You really love her, don't you?" Liam nodded at his brother's question which made Killian smile again. Killian knew he wouldn't be meeting his brother's girlfriend unless he was this serious about her. "And I haven't even met the lass yet. I feel like you're holding out on me."

"You're not mad about my moving?"

"To be honest, I'm relieved. I've been struggling to tell you that I want to stay once this year is complete and I've graduated. I've already started to apply for jobs so I can gain a work visa." Liam chuckled at that, his brother ever the planner. "Come on, you're doing the same by taking this job interview. It's either that or marry the girl which, from the sound of it, you might as well."

"That's more of a last resort. We're not quite to the level that you and Emma are at." Killian faked a laugh at that, almost hurt by his brother's words.

"Maybe if there were a me and Emma. But there isn't so you win in the relationship department."

"I'm serious Killian. You've told me far too much about your feelings for this girl. You need to do something about it. I don't want you to let this one slip away."

"I'm bloody trying my best. I've tried to tell her how I feel, I really have. I don't know how to get through to her."

"Emma Swan isn't a girl that can be wooed just by words. You have to show her, prove to her that you do feel this way." Killian gave a slow nod as he thought about his brother's words. "Just give it a thought. I have to be going anyway so I can clean up before dinner. I'll talk to you tomorrow about details for your show."

"Of course, sounds good, brother." Killian gave Liam a quick hug before they went their separate ways out of the park, Liam back to his hotel while Killian headed to band practice.

 **…...**

Three hours later, Killian was headed home after quite the successful practice. He decided to take the long way home to consider Liam's words from earlier. Killian mentally listed everything he could do to prove to Emma his words were true.

A date. A grand gesture. Flowers. A song...

A song wouldn't be terrible. There were quite a few recently that were certainly inspired by her, not a single one that seemed good enough to lay it all out for her. Though he had been writing, nothing seemed to come into a full song to his liking. But a song is just more words placed over music. He had to think bigger. Nothing too big to scare her away of course.

He sighed as he walked up to his apartment, at a loss of what to do. He had time, he just wasn't sure how much. If there was anything that scared Killian Jones, it was losing Emma Swan. She had been such a bright light in his life since he moved here and he couldn't risk losing her over her deciding to call it all off before he even had a chance to fully make his case. He knew they were meant to be. They had to be.

After taking the stairs up, Killian pushed open the door to their apartment to hear Emma's soft humming coming from behind her closed bathroom door. He sighed and tossed his backpack into his room, kicking his shoes by the door. He moved to the fridge, fully prepared to open a beer even though it was only 5 o'clock.

"Oh good, you're home," Emma exclaimed as Killian grabbed the beer bottle. He shut the door to the fridge to look over at her, her dress soft and feminine but still had the perfect touch of roughness. The blue fabric flowed around her while the shoulders were covered in metal work. She looked stunning. "Wait, don't drink that yet."

"Why not?" he countered, pausing with the bottle opener on the lip of the cap.

"Do you want to go to dinner?" He gulped, unsure of her intentions.

"Aren't you a little dressed up to just go to dinner with your roommate?"

"No, not just us. My cousin is in town and my mom and August are joining for dinner at my aunt and uncle's house so I figured I'd go too. But Ingrid said I should invite you since you're basically family. She says all the time she might as well adopt you too." Killian cracked a smile, remembering her adoptive mother's comment from last Thanksgiving.

"I don't know Swan. Meeting the family?"

"It's just my aunt, uncle, a couple cousins, and their boyfriends. I don't get to see them very often but I'd really like if you were there with me considering my current relationship status. It's a free meal and there will likely be quite a few drinks throughout the night." He cocked an eyebrow at that while she just smiled at him. "Come on, it'll be great to talk about at therapy." He chuckled a little at that, scratching behind his ear.

"Say I do this, what's in it for me?"

"Free food and drinks, I told you this."

"I'm not sure that's enough for me." Emma's smile faded while Killian thought about his demands. "I believe you're going to owe me a favor."

"Anything." He smiled at her quick response, knowing full well she was desperate not to go alone.

"I get to plan the date we have to go on."

"What? You don't think I can plan a date?"

"I have faith that you can but this is something I want to do." She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, considering his idea. "Come on love, you said anything."

"Okay, fine, you can plan our date. Now go change please." He winked at her before moving swiftly into his room, pulling off his school clothes to change. He changed into dark jeans and a dark blue button down shirt. He pulled on a black vest for safe measure and pulled on his boots before joining Emma again.

"How do I look, love?" he questioned, making her look up from her purse. She instantly smiled as she looked over him and took a step toward him.

"Almost perfect." Her eyes were planted on his chest where his shirt hung open. He glanced down to see she was staring at the cursive script across the left side of his chest. He had grown quite a bit of chest hair since when he originally got it but it was still fairly clear if anyone was close enough. Her fingers moved quickly to button one more of his shirt buttons. "That's better. Don't really need my whole family to see your ex girlfriend's name permanently marked into your skin." He almost heard a bite in her tone at her acknowledgement of his tattoo. He cocked an eyebrow but she didn't seem to notice, moving swiftly to grab her bag, jacket, and shoes. Killian slipped on his leather jacket and grabbed his keys from the counter before opening the door to let her out first.

"So where exactly are we going?" he asked as they stepped into the elevator. "Ingrid's apartment certainly can't be big enough for everyone."

"My aunt and uncle live on the upper east side. I figured we'd just take the subway." He gave a nod in agreement at that, stuffing his hands in his pockets as they walked out onto the street. Emma lead the way to the subway, knowing exactly which track to take to get them there. Killian followed willingly, the two making small talk as they took the subway uptown. He asked about her day and she asked about band practice. Neither dared to talk about Killian's proposition from the other day.

"So what are the plans for Saturday?" Emma asked in reference to his birthday once they were almost to their last stop.

"I don't exactly have anything planned," Killian admitted, his fingers itching behind his ear. "I figured I'd have dinner with Liam at the least since he flew out here then maybe gather up the crew to go to some bars. Nothing too special for 22, you know that."

"Yes but I got a wonderful concert from my best friend. I want to make sure I can repay you in some way." Killian smirked at her instantly, making her shoot a glare his direction. "Not like that, perv."

"Honestly, I'm fine doing anything for my birthday as long as I have you and all our friends around for the fun." She gave him a smile and their stop was announced just before the train came to a stop. Emma lead the way again back above ground, the November air far colder than she'd like. She wrapped her arms around herself in hopes to keep from freezing.

"Come here Swan," Killian chuckled a little as he threw his arm around her. She made no protest, happy to share his body heat for the trip. Luckily, it was only a few blocks to the apartment building she had spent quite some time at in high school. "This is where your family lives?" he muttered as they passed through the front door, the doorman giving Emma a soft smile.

"Yeah, they definitely have it made." Emma glanced over at her roommate as they stepped into the elevator, fear clearly written on his face. "It'll be fine Killian. It's not like we're dating. Elsa brought a new boyfriend to town with her and he's sure to be under questioning all night."

"Wait, your cousin's name is Elsa?" Emma just gave a nod at that, watching the numbers tick up to the 15th floor.

"Yeah, odd name, I know. But like I said, he'll be under fire, you're just here to keep me company more than anything so I don't seem like such a single loser."

"First off, you're not a loser, love. Second, there is the issue that I do fancy you so of course I want to make a good impression." Emma bit down on her lip at that, hoping to avoid this topic just a few more days. "But thirdly, my brother said the girl he is dating is named Elsa and I can't say that Elsa is all too common of a name." The elevator dinged right then and the doors flew open.

"Elsa has been living in England the last few years," Emma explained as she stepped out of the elevator. "You don't think Liam and Elsa are together, do you?"

"Only one way to find out." She gave another nod before turning to the door she wanted, giving a hard knock against the wood. The door swung open to an excited redhead looking between Killian and Emma.

"Emma," she exclaimed and threw her arms around the blonde. "It's so good to see you."

"It's nice to see you too Anna," Emma said with a laugh and glanced over at Killian as her cousin pulled away. "Anna, this is Killian, my roommate."

"Of course. I knew right away. Emma talks about you all the time." Killian felt his cheeks turn a bit pink only to look at Emma and see hers the same shade. "Well, come on in. Elsa's dying to see you." The two followed Anna into the apartment but as Killian looked around, it might as well have been a house. It was certainly the largest apartment he had visited in all of New York. He followed Emma closely into the house, worried that he was grossly underdressed for such a place.

"Emma," a blonde, nearly white haired women yelped at the sight of his roommate walking into the kitchen. He took a step back, watching the two embrace with a soft smile on his face.

"Killian, it's good to see you," August greeted him and the two shook hands. "I'm surprised Emma talked you into joining tonight."

"Well, she makes quite the argument sometimes," Killian joked.

"She is stubborn." Killian could only nod in agreement before moving to give Ingrid a hug and kiss on the cheek. He also met Emma's Aunt Gerda before being dragged into the living room by Anna.

"Killian, you have to meet Liam," she explained as they walked into the room. "You two sound exactly the same. You must have grown up near each other." Killian felt three sets of eyes on him once they were fully in the room.

"Killian?" Liam's voice shot through Killian's ear as if God sent. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Emma is Elsa and Anna's cousin," Killian told his brother before taking him into a hug.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you're here," Liam whispered before pulled away. "Alan, this is my little brother, Killian Jones," Liam introduced him to the older man in the room.

"Pleasure to meet you sir," Killian said as he shook his hand.

"You must also be Emma's roommate," her uncle prompted. Killian gave a nod, finding his words to be a little rough. "I'm glad to see a family together after I'm sure some time apart due to distance." Both the Jones brothers smiled at the comment.

"And Killian, this is Kristoff, Anna's boyfriend," Liam turned his brother to the tall blonde in the room. "They go to Columbia together."

"That's quite a school," Killian commented as he shook Kristoff's hand.

"Trust me, Anna is the smarter one of the two of us," Kristoff said with a huge smile. August slipped into the room at that, carrying two glasses. He handed the one of amber liquid to Killian. The Englishman took a sip to taste the burn of rum that was so welcome.

"Thank you mate," Killian directed to August.

"I see the drink of choice runs in the family," Alan pointed out, gesturing between Liam and Killian's drinks. "Now Liam, Elsa told me that you work at a distillery."

 **…** **...**

Emma heard the undeniable laughter of Killian from the other room, having spent the last half hour in the kitchen to help make dinner. She still was in slight shock that her cousin was dating Killian's brother but fate worked in funny ways sometimes.

"So you and Killian?" Anna prompted as her mother and Ingrid were caught up in some conversation. At least Anna knew to be somewhat discreet when it comes to Emma's relationship. Emma glanced at the two older women then grabbed her two cousins to pull them into the library just off the kitchen.

"You two can not say anything," Emma demanded once the door closed shut behind them, "I mean you Anna."

"Me?" the redhead asked in shock which made Elsa elbow her. "Okay, yeah, I'm not great at keeping my mouth shut sometimes but I will for you. I always have, you know that." Emma nodded and took in a deep breath, not so sure about telling her cousins about her personal life.

"Killian and I are just friends," she whispered and crossed her arms over her chest. There was a moment of silence, her two cousins staring her down while she refused to look them in the eyes.

"You wouldn't have dragged us in here if you two were just friends," Elsa claimed as Emma stood there in silence. "Come on, just tell us. Dinner's going to start soon."

"He likes me." The two cousins just nodded at her like she had said the most obvious thing in the universe. "I mean, a lot. He's been head over heels for this older woman since he was with her, they were truly in love after all. And Liam told me yesterday that he really hasn't felt like that about anyone until me."

"And why the hell aren't you with him?" Anna questioned.

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, not expecting her little sister to curse like that.

"Come on Elsa, he's hot. You are dating his brother after all. And Emma knows him so well, they're living together. How can she not date that?"

"Because I'm scared," Emma interrupted before her younger cousin could continue. "My track record with guys hasn't exactly been great."

"Just because Neal was a complete dirtbag to you doesn't mean you need to cut yourself off completely from love," Elsa stated, Emma wishing it was that simple. "I know that it's not that easy for you but you really need to think if you want to be with him. Is there any part of you that wants to be in a relationship with Killian?"

"Of course," Emma answered instantly. "But I know his past, I know he was in an affair with a married woman. How can I go into a relationship knowing that he has done that? I'm terrified he'll just as easily do it again."

"As Liam has told me, he was a dumb kid back then. What he felt for Milah was real but what he did was wrong, there is no denying that. He didn't think things all the way through and that's okay. I'm certain that he has changed."

"Liam sure has told you quite a bit about Killian," Emma joked, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"He's proud of his brother. I just wished I had put it together sooner that your Killian was the same as Liam's Killian."

"Dinner's ready," they heard Ingrid call from the kitchen.

"Just sleep on it," Elsa advised Emma as they moved to join the rest of their family. "Really think about what a future with him would be like. It might surprise you."

 **…** **..**

"Have a good night you two," Elsa called from her seat as Emma and Killian climbed out of the cab. They had agreed to share a ride since Liam and Elsa were staying at a hotel closer to campus then her parents' apartment building.

"Well that was an odd evening," Killian commented as he unlocked the doors to their building. "It was nice to see Liam sweat a bit. He's always been the perfect child."

"They liked him though which is good," Emma added as they stepped into the elevator. "And you held your own tonight Jones."

"Why thank you Swan." She laughed a little at that, the ride to their floor seeming to take forever. "Thanks for taking me with you."

"Told you it wouldn't be so bad."

"Well, I did get to meet Elsa and the food was wonderful." He was avoiding the subject, she knew it. The elevator dinged for their floor, Emma stepping out first to get to their apartment. She easily unlocked and pushed open the door, kicking off her heels instantly.

"I'm still thinking about it," Emma blurted out once she heard the door click, indicating that Killian had locked it. She refused to turn around to look at him. "I'm sorry it's taking me so long."

"I'm still here, aren't I?" Killian questioned, making her glance over her shoulder at him. "I swear I'm not going anywhere no matter your decision or how long it takes. I'm willing to wait, like I told you." He moved so that they were facing each other so he could press a kiss to her forehead. "Now, I'm going to lock myself in my room because I just had quite the brilliant song idea." She laughed as he did just as he said he would.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I know, I'm the worst for all the delays. I promise this chapter is worth it. Also, I am no songwriter so the lyrics are from Still by Axium. It's on YouTube if you want to listen to it. It really set the tone for this chapter in my opinion. Otherwise, enjoy and hopefully I'll be better about updating now that I'm done moving for the time being.**

* * *

"Emma, you seem a bit distant today," Ursula observed during their Friday session. "Is there something on your mind?"

"It's nothing really," Emma lied, knowing Killian could see right through it all.

"Love, you can talk about it," Killian tried to reassured her before the doctor. Emma fiddled with the hem of her shirt. She knew she had to talk to him about it or else there was no way she could truly open herself to being with him.

"Last night, Elsa was asking about your past; specifically your past with Milah." She let out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair. So she was lying. It's not like she could truly bring up this problem in front of Ursula and Ariel. "She was questioning how much I can trust you."

"What are you saying Swan? Do you not trust me?"

"No, I do. I guess I just get a little unsure of myself sometimes and I can get these crazy ideas in my head that you'd so easily leave me for another woman."

"Emma, look at me." Her eyes snapped from their focus on the floor to look into his blue eyes, instantly drawn into him. "We've been there for each other for so long." He moved to twist their fingers together and brush his other fingers against her cheek. "I know I have a questionable past but you've made me a better man. You took that leap of faith to be friends with me first. Then you did it again to be romantically with me. I swear, I'm not leaving you for anyone."

"I guess I just have a hard time looking past it sometimes. I'm just so afraid of being kicked to the crib. It's happened so easily in the past for others." She turned to stare at the floor again but it didn't take long for Killian to reach for her chin, making her focus on him.

"Everyone has a past. You trusted me with your heart in the past. Your faith was not unjust. Don't push away from me now, please." He leaned in to press his forehead to hers. "I love you Emma and I know you are it for me." Killian didn't care about the two others in the room as he moved to press his lips to hers. It was only a brief kiss but he wanted her to know exactly how he felt.

"Very good you two," Ursula interjected with a smile. "However, our time is up. Here is the promised midpoint pay. Make sure you two use it for a good date. You both deserve it." Killian took the envelope from her while Emma wiped away a tear. The two moved quickly out of the building to walk Emma to class.

"Here," Killian offered the money to his roommate as they walked down the block, snowflakes started to drift around them. "Make sure you get that LSAT application in the mail today."

"What? You won't be home to make sure I do it?" Emma joked as she took the envelope to stuff into her inner coat pocket.

"I actually won't be, love. Leroy needs me to come in and make sure the kegs get all set for tonight." She looked at him suspiciously, cocking an eyebrows as her lie detector went off.

"You're lying to me," she stated as they stopped in front of her building. "You...you don't usually lie to me."

"I'm sorry," he whispered and hung his head in defeat. "I have some other things to take care of before the show tonight and it's all a surprise."

"A surprise? A new song?"

"So much more than that." He had this look in his eye as he looked at her, something Emma couldn't quite place. Almost hopeful. "Just promise me you'll be there for the whole show. It's going to be a good night."

"Of course. I haven't missed a show in the last two years." He chuckled at that and moved to wrap his arms around her. He held her into his chest as he pressed a kiss into her hair. "Don't get sappy on me now Jones, that's what the sessions are for."

"Can you blame a man for enjoying having his ego stroked?" It was her turn to laugh as she pulled herself from his arms. "I'll see you at 9?" he asked almost shyly as she stepped toward the building.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

 **…...**

Emma walked into the Rabbit Hole a little after 8:30, seeing that she was the first of their friends there. She didn't have much to do at home without Killian around so she figured she'd be here early. She moved to the bar instantly in hopes to drown her nerves in alcohol. It had been bothering her all day what surprise Killian could possibly be hiding from her.

"What'll it be sister?" Leroy asked as she took a seat at one of the stools.

"Just make me something with rum in it?" she proposed even though she knew that he hated it when she did that.

"You're lucky Killian likes you," he muttered as he placed the glass down in front of her.

"Oh come on Leroy, you know you have a soft spot for me." He scuffed and went off to help another customer. She took a long sip of the dark drink in front of her, instantly recognizing it as a Dark and Stormy; one of Killian's favorites. Figures. She moved to take a seat at their usual table, watching as the guys set up all their equipment. There weren't many others in the bar at this point, still a little too early for the rest of the city to pass through. Her eyes wondered over Killian to take in his dark jeans and tight black t-shirt.

"Oh good, you're here," Emma heard beside her, glancing up to see Elsa. Liam was already making his way toward the stage to greet his brother. "We were worried we'd be too early."

"You're good," Emma exclaimed and pushed out the seat next to her for Elsa to join her. "I'm glad you two could make it."

"Liam wasn't going to miss this for anything," Elsa explained as she took her seat. "It was the one event he made sure we'd make it to. He's so happy that Killian is holding onto this dream. Liam wishes he had gone after music like Killian."

"Does Liam sing?"

"Not really, not like Killian. But he's the one that taught Killian guitar. Liam could have been great had he kept it up, or so he claims." Emma laughed at that, looking over to see the older Jones brother strumming Killian's acoustic guitar. She hadn't seen Killian play his acoustic at a concert in some time. She hoped that had something to do with the surprise he mentioned. "So, have you thought about it much?" Elsa's question pulled Emma's focus away from the brothers.

"A little," Emma lied. It had been the only thing on her mind the last 24 hours. "I...I don't know if it's the best idea to date my best friend."

"Why wouldn't it be? It'd be like starting 15 dates in."

"Exactly. It'd be starting 15 dates in. The point of dating is to find out about a person, get to know someone on a personal level. What is the point of dating when you already know the person so well?"

"Because I know you have these walls and I know that you haven't completely let Killian in. You deserve to feel loved Emma. Killian has already been so good for you and you know he's gonna treat you right." Emma took another long drink, wishing she could sink into the floor. "Let yourself be loved Emma, you need this." Liam slid into the chair next to Elsa, placing his arm carefully around her. The rest of their friends funneled in while the band finished setting up. Emma introduced everyone to her cousin and Killian's brother.

"And you had no idea?" Ruby asked Emma in reference to the relationship between the two next to her.

"Nope, no idea," Emma answered with a laugh. Before anything else could be said, the sound of guitar filled the room, everyone turning to watch Robin start the show.

"Good evening everyone," Killian said into the mic over the opening bars, prompting a round of cheers. "We are Cursed in Neverland. Let's do this."

 **…...**

Almost two hours later, the guys were on their last song of the night. Liam and Elsa had gone home during their mid set break, claiming it was getting too late for them. Killian blamed it on the time change but understood and made plans to see them tomorrow. He glanced out into the crowd as the last notes rang through the speakers, his eyes landing on Emma. He hadn't been nervous for that night until her eyes locked with his. She this look of pride as the rest of the crowd cheered but he only cared about her response to everything.

Killian was so lost in her eyes that he didn't notice the rest of the band had put down their instruments and walked off the stage. Robin gave him a pat on the back since he was the last to get off the stage, knowing exactly what Killian was about to do. Killian took in a deep breath as he placed his electric guitar in its holder and grabbed his acoustic before turning back to the crowd.

"So I actually have one more song for the night," Killian told the room. "I wrote this last night and I really wanted to try it out tonight if you'll indulge me just a bit longer." The whole bar cheered again and Killian felt his ears turn pink. "Alright, this song is called Still." He took one more glance at Emma before strumming into the song.

 _Reflections in the waves of my eyes  
My mind's a million shining seas  
My life's grounded in the colors of the night  
And I'm left answering your pleas_

 _And I'm still standing_  
 _Waiting for you_  
 _And I'll keep on demanding_  
 _Let these feelings subdue_  
 _And I'll keep on living_  
 _With my heart on my sleeve_  
 _'Cause I've seen love_  
 _And I still believe_

Emma had to dig her nails into the palms of her hands to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Here was her roommate, shamelessly staring into her eyes as he poured his heart behind his acoustic. She felt the need to run but she couldn't seem to get anything to move, completely fixed in her place by his raw voice and beautiful poetry.

 _Inspiration escapes me  
As I look into my dreams  
My hands are open for promise  
I fall apart at the seams_

 _And I'm still standing_  
 _Waiting for you_  
 _And I'll keep on demanding_  
 _That these feelings subdue_  
 _And I'll keep on living_  
 _With my heart on my sleeve_  
 _'Cause I've seen love_  
 _And I still believe_

Killian watched the emotions play over Emma's face throughout his song. He could see her initial fear, honestly shocked that she didn't run right then. But the longer she sat there, the more her expression softened. It was almost curiosity on her face after the second chorus. He felt some tension release from his chest as he entered the bridge.

 _I'm tired of complaining  
I'm tired of restraining on you  
Feelings from you_

 _I'll always live to be_  
 _The one who selflessly_  
 _Gave all my heart_  
 _If you only knew_

He took one last deep breath to finish the song, eyes still fixed on the object of his desire. No, not object. She was a person, quite possibly the love of his life if he was honest with himself.

 _I'll keep on living  
With my heart on my sleeve  
'Cause I know love  
And I still believe_

"Thank you all for coming out tonight," Killian shouted into the mic quickly before nearly tossing his guitar back in his stand. He was on a mission to get to the woman he loved, to show her just what she was to him. As he stepped off the stage, he watched her golden curls walk out the front door.

"Killian," Robin yelled as his best friend flew right past him.

"Just pack my stuff for me," Killian called over his shoulder. "I'll come get it from your place tomorrow." He didn't even wait for an answer, knowing Robin owed him from doing the same thing a couple weeks ago. Killian ran out onto the sidewalk to find Emma leaning against the side of the brick building.

"Here," she murmured as she stepped toward him, his leather jacket being offered from her hands. He didn't even see her grab it from behind the bar. Leroy must have given it to her. "Take me home Killian."

"What?" he asked, searching her green eyes but she turned to start walking toward their apartment. It took a beat for Killian to move to catch up to her. "Emma, are you alright? Did I do something wrong? Please talk to me love."

"Killian, that song was...it was just beautiful." He let out a breath he was holding since he started that damn song. "But I don't really want to sort out my feelings in front of all our friends."

"How are you feeling?" He nearly whispered it but he saw Emma's sigh out of the corner of his eye. She moved quickly to cross the street, Killian doing his best to stay right by her side.

"Can you just wait like two minutes for us to get home?" she asked and he could only nod as they continued their walk. Those two minutes felt like an eternity to Killian though. She could have hated him for airing his feelings like that. Or she could have decided from him singing that she didn't feel the same way at all. She did say it was beautiful though, there was that hope.

Killian almost walked right past their door, lost in his own thoughts. Emma grabbed his arm to stop him in his tracks, giving him a soft smile when he turned in question to face her. She simply pointed at their building and he gave a small laugh while she opened the door. She linked their fingers together as they stepped into the elevator. Killian had to look down to make sure he wasn't imagining it.

"It's not a dream," Emma answered his question that he hadn't quite vocalized. He felt a deep blush over his ears and neck as he looked away quickly. The doors opened at their floor and Emma pulled him down the hall, easily unlocking the door and throwing it open. She nearly bucked her keys across the room and turned on her heel once Killian crossed the threshold. She had him pressed against the wood of the door before his brain could even react to anything that was happening.

And then her lips, those sweet, soft lips he had dreamed about over and over, were pressed against his. Her fingers gripped to his biceps while he finally willed his to move into her hair, tilting her head just so. He placed each kiss delicately to her lips, still unsure if this was reality or not. He let a hand roam down her back to her hip to pull her body into his. She opened her mouth in shock which Killian took the opportunity to swipe his tongue across hers.

Emma moaned at the newfound feeling, never wanting it to end. Killian groaned as she nipped at his bottom lip. His hand tangled further into her hair to direct her to the angle he wanted. She let her hands move from his arms to rest on his pecs. He nails dug in but just the slightest bit had Killian yelping. He would have jumped back if it hadn't been for the door in his way.

"Oh my god, what did I do?" Emma exclaimed, instantly backing away and putting her hands behind her back.

"Nothing love, I promise," he tried to reassure her instantly. "I, uh, got a tattoo today. It's still tender, that's all." He moved slowly to press a kiss to her cheek but she still had worry written all over her face. "I should go clean it up anyway." He pressed another kiss to her forehead this time before moving around her to the kitchen. Emma slowly followed, her brain just now processing everything she did. She had kissed her roommate. Rather aggressively even. She couldn't help but smile at that fact.

She stopped in her tracks as Killian lifted his shirt over his head. She had certainly seen it all before but it was like a new fire ignited in her. Something was there that wasn't before. She shook her head at her racing thoughts, wanting to just enjoy the night.

"Here, let me help," Emma jumped in as he tried to find the end of the saran wrap around his chest. Her fingers moved gently to unwrap him while her eyes took in the new ink. Right over his old tattoo sat a Jolly Roger flag. She wanted to laugh but the fact that he covered the name set in. "You covered Milah?"

"Aye," he whispered as she finished with the plastic wrap. He moved around her to the sink to clean it. "It was time to fully let go." He looked up at her to see her eyes filled with fire. "Something wrong lass?"

"Will you just clean it already so I can go back to kissing you?" He laughed and did as she asked, carefully cleaning his new artwork. He held up a finger as he patted it dry as if to tell her to wait. He moved into his room but was back quickly, rubbing ointment into his raw skin.

"Alright love, I'm all yours. Just be careful." She nodded and instantly moving in to kiss him again. Killian pressed her back into the counter as his reaction. She moved fiercely against his, lips smacking and tongues swiping. His lips started to explore, skimming across her cheek to latch onto her neck. Emma's head fell back and she had to grip onto the edge of the counter top for support.

"Fuck Killian," she whimpered and twisted a hand in his hair. His hands started to play with the hem of her shirt and he pulled out of her neck to silently ask for her permission. She could only nod and Killian quickly ripped her shirt over her head. Emma pulled him back down to her and it didn't take long for her bra to be tossed across the room.

"Bloody hell, these are perfect," Killian stated as he cupped her breasts, rolling his thumbs over her nipples. She stuttered against him, her lips seeking out his pulse point. Killian hummed his approval as her fingers danced through his chest hair though she was extremely careful to stay far away from his new tattoo. Their movements were like flashes to Emma and before she knew it, she was seated on the counter in only her lace boy shorts while she tried to pop open the button of Killian's jeans.

"Why are your pants so fucking tight?" Emma complained as she struggled for a third time to open them. Killian couldn't help the laugh under his breath but she finally got them open and shoved down just enough to see exactly why they were so tight.

"I believe you're at fault for the tightness Swan." She watched the smirk be wiped from his face as she wrapped her fingers around his member through his boxers. "Fuck," he groaned and let his head fall to her shoulder. He let his hand hover right over her panties but he looked her in the eye again for permission.

"Killian, I am all in. You don't have to keep checking."

"Are you certain love?"

"I will tell you if I need to stop." He nodded and swooped down to capture her lips again. His fingers pushed the fabric of her boy shorts away to stroke between her folds. She bit down on his bottom lip at the sensation.

"So wet for me already Swan." He growled as he moved to his knees, slipping the lace from her body. His mouth closed around her clit before she even knew what was happened, making her cry out. Long licks and nips by his teeth had Emma flying toward the edge faster than ever. She wrapped her fingers in his hair as Killian slid a finger inside and sucked on her clit.

"Holy shit," she cursed and she felt his smile as he continued to work her into a frenzy. When he added a second finger, all bets were off. Emma slammed her eyes shut and called out his name as her orgasm washed over her. She opened her eyes just in time to see Killian with his fingers in his mouth, slowly sucking off her juices. She felt herself blush at just how easily he had made her cum.

"Come on beautiful," he said as he stepped out of his jeans that had fallen around his ankles. He moved to wrap her legs around his waist and she placed her arms securely around his neck. He easily lifted her from the counter and started to head to her room.

"No, wait. Your room." He stopped and gave her a puzzled look. "Your bed is more comfortable."

"As you wish." He was quick to his room, laying her down gently on his sheets. Her fingers reached for his boxers to finally have him completely naked as well. She felt herself blush again at the size of him and he chuckled a little as he crawled between her legs. "Are you still certain about this Emma?"

"Yes," she said immediately. "I need you Killian." He started to reach for his nightstand but she curled her hand around his arm to stop his movements. "I'm on the pill." He knew they were both clean too. He nodded and shifted again to hover right over her. He leaned in to kiss her sweetly as he pressed his full body against her, Emma feeling just how ready he over her, his lips moving to her neck. She sighed into him, arching into his chest.

"I know I'm not going to last long with you darling," he whispered against her skin.

"Just be gentle? It's been a while." He nodded with a reassuring smile, giving her one last kiss before he slowly entered her. Emma sighed at the feeling of being filled as her eyes locked with his. The usual bright blue had turned near black with his desire. Killian moved slowly, letting her stretch at his size.

"You feel so good love." His words turned into a growl as her nails scratched down his chest.

"Faster," she begged and he didn't need to be told twice. Killian wove a hand into her hair while his other settled on her hip to hold her tight as he picked up speed.

"I was planning on taking my time with you when I finally got you in bed."

"There will be time for that later." She moved her hands into his hair to pull his head back for access to his neck. She nipped at his pulse point, soothing it with her tongue as he groaned deep in his throat. His hips snapped faster against her and Emma couldn't help slamming her eyes shut at the feeling. She leaned further into the bed, her own hips starting to move in rhythm with him.

"Please tell me you're close," Killian nearly begged as he released her hair and moved to grip her hand, pulling it over her head. "I can't last much longer." She could only nod to tell him she was close too. He took the queue and moved even faster as he locked lips again. His tongue tangled with hers which had her head spinning and toes curling. He bit at her bottom lip and that was her undoing. Emma cried out against him, Killian letting his release over take him as well. The two let the pleasure wash over them and they stayed connected as they caught their breath.

Killian moved first to his bathroom to clean up and take a long drink of water. He looked up in the mirror, seeing the bite marks across his shoulders and neck. He couldn't help the dumb smile that spread across his face. He quickly moved back to the bed and Emma instantly curled into his chest. She pressed soft kissed into his chest, again careful of his tattoo.

"Oh," she gasped as she suddenly sat up, looking over her shoulder. Killian cocked an eyebrow when she turned back to him. "Happy birthday Killy." He laughed, truly laughed, at that and pulled her back against him.

"I must say, this is certainly the best gift to start a birthday with," he said and pressed a kiss to her hair. "Now go to sleep love."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** So, I know, I'm the worst. I'm so sorry for the super long wait. July kind of got away from me and I rewrote this chapter like 4 times so I'm just gonna post and hope for the best.

* * *

Killian woke first the next morning, every nerve ending buzzing in his body. He slowly opened his eyes to see Emma curled into his chest, her face gently resting on him with her arm thrown over his torso. He felt the corners of his mouth turn up into a smile and he wrapped his arm more securely around her to tell himself this was real and last night was definitely not a dream. He pressed a kiss into her hair gently, just in case this was his last chance.

His phone ringing in the other room startled Emma awake, the blonde shifting in his arms. She buried her face in the crook of his neck as she muttered something he couldn't quite make out. Killian felt his smile grow and he tightened his arm around her waist. The ringing ended soon enough which made Emma give a sigh of relief.

Killian shivered at her soft breathing across his skin. He wanted to wake up like this every damn day. Emma sighed again and he let his arm tighten just the slightest bit around her waist. She hummed her approval and twisted further into him, nudging her leg between his two. A second shiver passed right through him and he felt, more than heard, her give a soft chuckle against his neck. Her breathing started to even out as she fell back asleep. It was short lived though with his phone going off again.

"Why?" she groaned.

"I could go answer if you like, love, but that would require you to get off of me," he offered but she only tightened the arm that was around his chest.

"Too comfortable," Emma muttered into him.

"You know, this is very hypocritical of you Swan. Need I remind you of the tickle battle that occurred just a month ago?"

"Don't you dare." He laughed at that and pressed a kiss to her hair, freezing once he realized what he had just done. She only seemed to snuggle into him more, content to be there forever it would seem. The ringing seemed to cease and she relaxed even more again but not enough to sleep.

"Emma," he whispered just in case. She grumbled in response but that was all he got. "Love, you do realize you're rather aggressively snuggling with me without a single scrap of fabric on, right?"

"Isn't that kind of the point of actually sleeping in the same bed with someone after sex?" she mumbled, sleep lacing her words as she shifted slightly in his arms to look at him. She couldn't help the laugh at his dropped jaw and his wide eyes. "What?"

"Oh nothing Swan. You've just never been the cuddling type even when clothes are involved."

"Yeah, well, an incredible night of sex can change that sometimes." He shakes his head at her and closes his eyes as he runs a hand through the ends of her hair. He leans his head back into the pillow so that she has no way of know if his eyes are open or not. "Killian, talk to me."

"What was last night to you?" Emma has to take a moment to process his words. Killian keeps his eyes closed, almost afraid of her answer.

"Killian-"

"I need to know or I'll drive myself bloody crazy." He cuts her off immediately, knowing her tone instantly. "Because if this was just a one night thing, I need to know now. I can't handle a maybe right now Swan. So please, be you and give me all your brutal honesty."

"Why do we have to define it?" He sighs and easily shifts so that she lying on the mattress, carefully covered by his sheets. He sits up and runs a hand through his hair before turning to look at her.

"I'm in love with you Emma Swan. And if you don't want me, if last night was just a one time thing, I need to know. I need to know if it'll never happen for us now. The heart can only take so much damage and a maybe might be the final blow for me. I can't take another hit like Milah. So I love you and I want to be with you but if you don't want the same, I can respect that. And for once since I've met you, I can't fucking tell what you want." Emma sits up and gently places her hand to his cheek. She smiles softly at him but his eyes are just drilling holes into her skull.

"I can't say that L word quite yet," she admits, "but I'm willing to give this, us being together, a shot."

"Really? Together? You'd use that word?" He gave her a cheeky grin and she just rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up you big dork." He moved quickly and captured her lips, making her laugh against the kiss. He eased her back onto the pillow again, claiming her lips for himself. Emma's finger dove into his dark, silky locks. He was in need of a haircut though she had to admit she didn't mind the longer look on him. He shifted to kiss her neck, a moan escaping her throat at the feel of his scruff.

"Are you sure this is what you want Swan?" Killian whispered as he pulled away to look her in the eye. "Trying to be in an honest relationship with each other?"

"Yes," she surprised herself with her quick answer. "I mean, I know it'll probably be awkward with the roommate factor but we'll make it work. I do have no request."

"Anything."

"Can we keep it between us for just a little bit? I'm not sure if I'm ready for all the "I told you so" that we're bound to get from our lovely group of friends."

"Understandable. There is that plus to living together already." She laughed a little at that before he moved to capture her lips again. "There's a couple other benefits of living together I'd like to take advantage of at the moment as well."

"Well, who am I to deny someone on their birthday?" He smiled wide as he leaned into her neck again, loving just how responsive she was to his treatment there. He was sucking on the spot just below her ear when his phone went off again. "Oh my god, you have to answer it. For one, your phone somehow didn't die overnight is amazing enough but if someone is calling this much, it has to be important."

"Aye," he grumbled and rolled out of the bed, moving quickly into the kitchen. Emma shifted to pull the sheets and comforter tighter around herself at the lose of Killian's body heat. "Hello," she heard him answer and she peeked out of his doorway to see him trying to pull on his jeans with one hand. She bit her lip at the way the muscles in his arm flexed but also almost wished he wasn't putting the pants on.

She settled back into his bed, content to spend their morning there until they were supposed to meet up with their friends. They weren't doing anything big, just dinner and some bars. Mostly just go wherever Killian wanted to go.

"Come on mate," Killian groaned from the other room. Emma sat up at Killian's tone, glancing again oh the door to see him running a hand through his hair. "You're positive everyone else is busy?" Emma climbed out of the bed and grabbed one of his button up shirts from his closet to put on. She finished buttoning it as she stepped into the kitchen, Killian's face covered with disappointment. "Okay, I'll do it but I'm holding you to all of that. I'll be there in a few hours." He hung up and placed his cell on the counter. He turned to Emma with a small smile but there was no covering his clear disgruntlement.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Did something happen?"

"Ella called in sick to the bar and everyone else is busy or also sick," he explained. "I was the last on the list to be called in today but there aren't any other options especially for a Saturday night."

"But it's your birthday and we had plans."

"I know Swan. But Leroy has promised to pay me double tonight and give me all of next weekend off if I come in tonight." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she tried to think of some way to fix this. "Love, it's only my 22nd birthday. We can make up for it next weekend or something."

"I can call everyone to see what they're doing at the moment. Maybe we can do a brunch thing instead?" Emma was already grabbing for her jeans on the floor from the night before, pulling out her phone to get to work. Killian stopped her though, taking her phone and setting it next to his on the countertop.

"Emma, I think I'd rather just spend the next few years with you." She was speechless at his words, her mouth gaping open. He laughed at that and took her hands in his to press a kiss into her knuckles. "Believe it or not, I quite fancy you. And if you want to keep us a secret from our friends for a while, I'd like to take this bit of down time to just be with you."

"Oh," was all Emma could say, her cheeks turning hot at his gaze. "I guess we can do that. It is your birthday."

"Aye, that it is. Now, I'll make breakfast. You just stay here and look beautiful."

"I can make breakfast Killian." He gave her a look that said it all. He knew she wasn't the best in the kitchen and though he wasn't much better, at least he didn't burn anything. "Okay, fine but I'll help where I can."

"I know just how you can start, love." His lips were on hers before she could even form a question. His hands grasped her hips and he was quick to turn her to press her against the edge of the counter again. Emma locked her fingers in his hair to hold him tightly to her. Yeah, they could both get used to this.

 **…** **...**

Killian sighed as he glanced at the clock again. He only had about an hour left on his shift but his birthday had come to a close. At least he had made plenty of tips over the last few hours to make up for it. He was certainly close to getting his guitar fixed at the very least.

"Hey, if you want to skip out early, I don't think Leroy is coming in the rest of the night," Gus told Killian to snap him out of his trance.

"Are you sure mate?" Killian questioned as he went back to wiping down the bar. "I'm sure you or Jack would much rather leave."

"You weren't even supposed to come in tonight. Jack and I can handle ourselves just fine. It's practically dead in here now so get out of here."

"Thanks. I owe you one."

"It's statements like that that got you in here tonight in the first place Jones. I don't owe you anything." Killian just gave him a smile and a nod before grabbing his jacket. He pulled out his phone and pressed a couple buttons to call his roommate.

"Killian," Emma answered on the other end, a little out of breath but he loved it. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong," he said calmly. "Gus and Jack took over for the last hour so I don't have to close. I figured I'd check to see if you wanted to join me for a late night grilled cheese from Granny's."

"Uh, how far are you from the apartment?"

"About five minutes walk."

"I'll meet you outside then." The line clicked before he could get another word in. Either Emma was starving or just doing this as a make up for his birthday. He shrugged it off and shoved his phone back in his pocket while he walked through the streets. He couldn't seem to be rid of the smile on his face since this morning when Emma agreed they deserved a chance to be a couple. He pulled his coat just a bit tighter around himself as he made his way up to the apartment, his Swan stepping out of the building at just the right moment.

"Hello love," Killian greeted her as he wrapped an arm around her waist. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and Emma couldn't help the giggle that bubbled out of her. "How has your evening been?"

"Uneventful," she told him and snuggled closer to him as they walked around the corner to their usual diner. "I am so grateful for late night food."

"I'm fairly certain that Granny's is only open until 2 am because of you and Ruby sneaking in there at night sophomore year for food."

"I know that's the whole reason. It's not like we really broke in, Ruby had a key." Killian shook his head a little but pressed a kiss to her hair anyway. They enjoyed the rest of the walk in silence, well as silent as the city could be at 1 am. They walked into Granny's to find a couple other college age kids sitting around but it wasn't overly packed by any means.

"I assume Ruby's not working?" Killian questioned as they took their seats in a booth.

"No, she's not," Emma said. "She worked the day shift since we were gonna do your birthday thing tonight."

"Well, that just means I can do this." He reached over and took her hands in his, twining their fingers together. She smiled at the gesture and the fact that he was willing to keep their relationship on the down low. It wasn't long before they ordered hot chocolate and grilled cheese. Killian refused to release her hands until their food was in front of them. He wanted to do as many couple things as he could with her while they were away from the eyes of their friends. At least he could always claim it was just in case of the studying.

"This was a great idea," Emma told him as she finished off her sandwich.

"Yes it was," Killian agreed. "I'd say I'm ready for bed now but I'm somehow still full of energy." He smirked at her while she just eyed him over her mug. "Maybe you can help me burn off some energy when we get home love."

"We'll see," she simply stated as she stood up. Killian threw some of his tip money on the table to cover their meal before joining his roommate on the sidewalk outside again. "Let's just get home and I'll see how I feel." He wrapped his arm around her waist again as they started their walk home. They moved quickly with the temperature seeming to drop at the late hour. "I'm sorry we couldn't have the birthday you wanted."

"It's alright love. We certainly made up for it this morning." She blushed at that and he pressed a kiss to her cheek again as they walked up to their building. She lead the way inside and into the elevator to their floor. She unlocked their door and pushed it open, all the lights still on.

"Did you mean to leave all the lights on?" he asked as they stepped in only to see all their friends in the living room, balloons set up around the room. "Bloody hell, what is this?"

"Happy belated birthday," Mary Margaret said for the group as the door closed behind him.

"Swan, did you do this?"

"Yeah," she admitted. "I felt bad that we didn't get to celebrate but we had just started to set up everything when you called so I had to leave everyone to do that." She smiled up at him but couldn't quite read his expression. "You're not mad, are you?"

"No, not at all. This is incredible." His face broke out into a huge smile and wanted so badly to kiss her but knew he couldn't with everyone there. "Well, what exactly do we have planned?"

"Old school video game tournament," David proclaimed and handed Killian a beer. "We're lucky that your walls are thick enough that we shouldn't bug the numbers at this hour."

"Come on birthday boy," Victor was soon on the other side of Killian, "you're up first."

 **…...**

Emma sighed as she looked at all the empty cups and bottles around the room. They had just sent off their friends after a couple hours of video games. It was close to 4 am but it was certainly worth it to see the look on Killian's face.

"Leave it," Killian told her after seeing Robin and Regina as the last ones out. "We can clean in the morning after we've gotten some rest." He took her hand and lead the way to her room, pressing a kiss to her lips sweetly. "Thank you so much for tonight. It was wonderful."

"I'm sorry we couldn't do anything bigger in such a short amount of time. It was mostly David's idea. He said you'd prefer something with beer and a competition."

"It was perfect." He stripped out of his clothes down to his boxers before climbing into her bed.

"Oh, so because it's your birthday, you think you can just sleep in here now?" Emma asked as she changed into a tank top and cotton shorts.

"I do." She climbed under the covers with him to cuddle into his side. "We should probably make a rule about it though considering that we are roommates. It might be best to not spend every night in the same bed."

"I agree but I'd rather discuss this in the morning." He nodded and shifted to turn off the lamp next to her bed before holding her just a little bit closer to him. "I told Liam we would go to breakfast or lunch with him and Elsa tomorrow since they leave Monday. They wanted to come tonight but it was a little too late for them."

"Aye. My brother has always been the early to bed, early to rise type. But yes, we'll see them tomorrow before they fly back home." He shifted so that he could press kisses to her hair and face, causing her to sigh gently. "Thank you for everything today. It was the best birthday I've ever had."

"Even better than 21 last year?"

"I much prefer remembering tonight rather than drinking away over the text from Milah." She gulped at that, she had totally forgotten that part. "Plus I'm ending the night with a beautiful woman in my arms. It's rather hard to beat that."

"Oh, what a gentleman," she mocked and snuggled deeper into his chest. "Just go to sleep Jones."

"As you wish. Sweet dreams Swan.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma woke first the following morning wrapped up in Killian's arms. She could certainly get used to waking up next to him. She sighed and snuggled back into him to press her back closer to his chest. She felt his morning wood brush across her lower back, making her instantly blush. A pang of desire became seated in her stomach so easily from that touch. She tried to move away but that only made Killian groan.

"Swan, if you keep moving like that, we're going to have a problem," he told her and tightened his grasp to hold her still. His lips instantly moved to her neck, pressing soft kisses to her skin. "Would you really leave a man in a state like this?"

"I have before given how many times we've happen to wake up like this," she explained which only made him growl. He pulled her even closer, making sure every inch of their bodies were touching.

"You see darling, this morning is very different than all those other mornings." His lips grazed Emma's shoulder as his arm that was pinned under her moved around her torso and under her tank top. "You're mine Emma Swan."

"Don't you want to check with Liam what time we should meet up with them?" She sighed after she spoke, Killian's fingers pinching at her nipple. She felt his smirk against her neck before he placed a kiss right behind her ear.

"Trust me, he can wait." His free hand moved past her shorts and panties, stroking at her folds. "So wet already, love?" Emma could only moan at his movements as his lips sucked at the skin of her neck. She pressed harder against him as he let a finger slip into her. She was so close already just being this close to him.

"Killian, please," she begged. Killian groaned against her neck before moving to pull her shorts and panties off, tossing them across the room. Emma kicked the bedding off of them as he removed his boxers. He lifted one of her legs over his hip, lining his hardness up against her.

"As you wish," he whispered against her ear as he pressed into her. Emma gasped at the sensation of being filled by him, Killian pausing when he bottomed out. "I promise we'll take our time and do it nice and slow someday but today is not that day Swan."

"Good. I'm not feeling up for the whole romance thing at the moment." He wrapped an arm around her waist to pin her back against his chest before he started to thrust. Emma couldn't help the moans that came from deep within her. She had never been with someone in this position before and she could feel every inch of Killian as he slid in and out of her.

"Oh Emma," he groaned into her hair, his hips picking up pace. One of his hands moved to tease her nipple while the other ventured to circle her clit. Emma felt paralyzed from it all, unable to control any curses that crossed her lips while her blood flowed with electricity. He hit that damn spot inside her with each buck of his hips. "God, you feel so good." His hand moved again from her clit to hold tightly to her waist as he picked up speed.

"Oh, right here," Emma sighed, feeling her toes curl. She let her eyelids shut as she gave in completely to just feeling him. "Don't stop."

"Close?"

"So close."

"Come for me love, I've got you." The words whispered against her ear were enough to send her over that edge. Her nails dug into the arm that was wrapped around her as she cried out his name in ecstasy. Emma's release was enough to take Killian with her, his seed coating her walls as he rode out his pleasure. He heaved out a deep breath before he pulled away from her and rolled onto his back. Emma shifted to lean her head on his shoulder, cuddling close into his side.

"A man could get used to waking like that Swan," Killian told her with a smile. She chuckled against him and pushed up to kiss his lips. He tangled a hand in her hair even though it was a rather tame kiss. His fingers curled around her golden strands while he leaned his forehead onto hers, breathing in deep and slow.

"Alright Captain, time to call your brother," she told him as she pulled away again. Emma moved to lie on her side of the bed, making a point to stare at Killian sternly though.

"Let a man enjoy a moment love." Emma rolled her eyes and gave his shoulder a small shove to get him moving. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, grabbing his phone off her night stand. She hadn't even seen him bring his charger in here the night before but apparently he had judging by the cord coming from his device. He pressed the buttons for his brother's number before leaning back into the pillows again. Emma rolled over to lie on her stomach. Killian's left hand moved to stroke her back as he waited for the other end to be picked up. Emma shivered at the rough feel of his callouses, loving what years of guitar had done to his fingertips though.

"Liam," Killian greeted his brother then quickly checked the clock next to the bed. "Aye, it is late but I had a rather late night ringing in another year with my friends. I'm still a university student after all, isn't that what I'm supposed to be doing? Partying all night and sleeping all day?" Emma moved to rest her head on his chest, his fingers still making a meaningless pattern against her skin. She hummed in satisfaction and felt herself begin to drift off again. "We can be there in about an hour. We'll see you there." Killian tossed his phone back on the nightstand, staring down at Emma across his chest. "Come on love, up and at 'em."

"But I'm comfortable right here."

"As am I but we're meeting my brother and your cousin in about an hour and I'd prefer to not have the smell of sex clinging to us when we do see them. Unless you want them to know right away what we've been up to this morning." Emma looked up at him only to be met by a cheeky grin.

"Fine, you're right." She stepped out of the bed, careful of their clothes scattered everywhere. She shrugged and pulled her tank top off to let to join the rest of the pile. "I'm gonna shower if you'd like to join me." Killian could only groan in response as he watched her walk into her connected washroom. He jumped out of the bed at the sound of the rushing water, not able to pass up the opportunity to see his Swan fly one more time this morning.

 **…** **...**

Killian couldn't seem to stop smiling. Emma had her arm linked through his as they walked to the restaurant Liam and Elsa had picked out. After their shower, Emma had agreed they should tell their family members about the shift in their relationship. Emma was reluctant at first but Killian convinced her that if anyone should know, it should be family. They could wait to tell their friends while they figured this out but he wanted to tell his brother before he headed back across the ocean.

"Why aren't we just going to Granny's?" Emma complained as they passed the neon sign of her favorite diner.

"Because Elsa wanted to go to this specific restaurant before they headed back home," Killian explained, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. "Plus, we go there enough as it is." She grumbled and moved to wrap his arm fully around her shoulders to share body heat. "Swan, we went to Granny's last night. You can't honestly want to go again so soon."

"But we did dinner there, not breakfast. All I want right now are some of Granny's pancakes." Killian rolled his eyes before looking down at her, seeing a smile creep over her face. "I guess you'll just have to take me some other time. You know, one would even call it a date."

"Oh no Swan. You agreed to let me plan the date and we're not just walking down the block to Granny's."

"Even though we're actually a couple now?" She looked up at him with hope but he shook his head at her as a response. "But Killian, why should we go through all the trouble? You don't need to win me over. I think I proved that I'm yours for the taking now."

"A true gentleman treats a lady with respect and takes her out to show his love for her. That's all I want to do Emma so let me do it proper?" They stopped at a crosswalk then to wait for the light. Emma pushed up on the balls of her feet to plant a kiss on his lips briefly. Killian instantly felt the sparks run through him at the simple touch. She had to nearly drag him with her as she moved to cross the street. Killian was still dazed, finding it hard to grasp that Emma Swan was kissing him in public and not just to cover their asses for the study. He woke with her in his arms that morning and they made love in her bed. All of that guaranteed there would be a smile on Killian's face the rest of the day.

"You look like an idiot," Emma commented as they approached the restaurant.

"What?"

"The goofy smile. I've never seen you look so giddy before."

"You know it's because of you, don't you?" Her cheeks flushed as she looked down at their joined hands. Killian leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek to pull her back out of her own mind. "Emma Swan, you are an amazing woman and I am blessed to have you choose me." Now she knew she had the same dumb smile on her face that he had. He pulled her into the restaurant, easily spotting his brother and her cousin toward the back of the building. He lead the way, not letting go of her hand until they were seated in the booth across from their family.

"About time you two," Liam complained before eyeing at the join hands of the two of them. Killian glanced at his watch before rolling his eyes.

"We're a grand total of 2 minutes late," Killian pointed out. "Forgive us for underestimating how long it would take to walk here."

"Not everyone shows up 10 minutes early to everything," Elsa reminded the older Jones brother.

"I'm sorry love," Liam said as her pressed a kiss to her cheek. Emma smiled at how happy her cousin looked. Killian had dropped her hand but now she felt his fingers skim across her jean clad thigh. He gave it a squeeze and let his hand rest there while looking over the menu. "So, little brother, how was your birthday? I'm sorry we couldn't make it last night, it was just a little late for us."

"It's quite understandable brother. And it was a good make up for being called into work." Killian looked down at Emma with a smile. "I'm lucky to have this one."

"God damn it, just say it already," Elsa exclaimed and Emma couldn't help but laugh at how much she sounded like Anna in that moment. "Come on, holding hands, making eyes. Something happened over the last two days so just tell us so that we can all go on with this meal." Emma and Killian were laughed while Liam crossed his arms over his chest, Elsa still just staring them down.

"We're together," Emma told them through her laughter. "You happy?"

"Yes, thank god."

"How did this happen?" Liam jumped in. "Last we talked, Emma wasn't budging to your charms."

"Aye," Killian nodded to his brother. "I listened to your advice. I did my best to show her that I was worth taking a chance on. It clearly seemed to pay off."

"Well, I'm proud of you, taking the risk." Killian moved to kiss Emma's hair, a blush tinting her cheeks. "And now that all the business is on the table, we can finally enjoy a meal."

 **…...**

"See, that wasn't so bad," Killian said as they walked into their apartment. Emma could only give a small nod. It had gone well though, Elsa was ecstatic about it all of course. Emma couldn't quite get a read on Liam though the whole time and that bothered the hell out of her. She kept replaying their conversation his first night in town, how he had said that she should let Killian down easy. Maybe he didn't want her with Killian after all. Maybe she wasn't good enough.

Emma shrugged off her jacket as she walked into her room, closing the door behind her out of reflex. She changed into sweats and a knit sweater before packing her backpack with all the books she needed. She knew she needed to get some studying done today and if she was gonna spend the rest of the day at the library she might as well be comfortable. Hopefully studying would distract her from her worries over Killian's brother. She pulled on a beanie and her jacket back on then grabbed her bag. Killian was sitting on the couch, his acoustic guitar in his lap.

"Darling, you don't have to leave," he said quickly when he took in her appearance. "I can practice in my room if the noise is gonna bother you."

"No, it's not that, I swear," she explained with a smile. "You know I study better at the library and I have just two months until the LSATs. I just want to make sure I stay on top of everything." He gave her a small nod in understanding and she leaned over the couch to press a kiss to his cheek. "I'll text you when I'm on my way home and we can do dinner later."

"I'll be right here Swan."


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** So, I'm still the worst and apparently can only update once a month. Sorry, again. I promise I'm writing when I can but between a full time job and writer's block, I'm not doing so great at it. But here is another chapter, enjoy.

* * *

"Bloody hell Swan, this is a bar, not the library," Killian complained as he walked up to her. He had watched Emma walk in but he had been with a customer and it was too late when he turned back around. She had a textbook in front of her, her glasses perched on her nose and her hair pulled back.

"Jones, it's a Monday night and I have been in the library since I got out of class at 2," she explained and he glanced down at his watch to see it was nearly 8 pm.

"I think you need a break then."

"Why the hell do you think I'm here?"

"No, a real break." He reached over and closed her book, snatching it up before she could react. He placed it on the dry shelf behind the bar where he kept his personal effects. He moved to pour her a glass of rum, the higher end brand that she loved after a long day. He set it in front of her with a smirk and a glance over his shoulder to make sure he didn't have any customers waiting.

"Killian, give me the book back," Emma huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're going to drive yourself mad if you don't take a break from reading that damned LSAT prep book. There have been studies about this sort of thing, you know."

"I doubt those studies encouraged the use of alcohol during these breaks." He smiled at her and pushed the glass closer to her, Emma's eyes locked on the amber liquid the whole time.

"Just one sip to ease the tension." Her eyes moved to lock with his and her tongue moved to wet her lips. "Unless you'd like to ease that tension in some other way."

"You're at work." He gave a shrugged and winked at her.

"Trust me love, that's nothing that could stop me. Billy's over there clearing tables; he could cover for me and there is quite the supply closet in the back." She flushed at his statement and picked up the glass of rum to take a small sip from it. He poured himself a glass of the same rum to join her for a drink, infinity happy that Leroy didn't care if he drank behind the bar as long as there were less than 15 people inside the building.

"Don't you have other customers to bug?"

"Lucky for you love, everyone in here tonight is a regular and knows to just give a shout if they need my assistance. You can have all my attention tonight." She left out a small laugh and reached for a notebook from her bag. "Swan, I thought we just talked about you taking a break."

"I am. We need to make some ground rules for us and you know how I like to write things down." She opened up to the back for an empty page, clicking her pen a couple times.

"Don't you think rules are a little overkill love?" Killian asked to stop her from writing anything.

"I just...I don't want to mess this up." He reached over to take her hands in his, giving her a reassuring smile when she looked up at him.

"I know it's not going to be easy, us already living together. But it also makes certain things a lot easier." He linked his fingers between hers and gave her hands a squeeze. "I know we can do this. I'm not saying it'll be all butterflies and rainbows but we can make it work."

"I just don't want to lose my best friend because I'm shit at relationships."

"Emma Swan, you have yet to be in a relationship with yours truly. I'll help guide you. Besides, Ursula thought we make quite the couple already and that's just been us faking it." She laughed a little at that as he waltzed away to help a customer; the professor's words from this morning still fresh in Emma's mind. She had gone on and on how her and Killian had been the best at working through issues of all the couples. It wasn't a complete lie. This past month had been one of their most honest streaks with each other.

"Can you make me a promise?" Emma asked as Killian leaned back over the counter, grabbing her empty glass. He gave a nod as he poured out another round for the both of them. "If it does all go south and we end up breaking up, can we still be friends? I know it'll take some time but I've heard people make it work. I just can't go into this if I know there's a possibility I could lose you for good."

"Darling, have you learned nothing over the last four years?" he questioned as he set a glass back down in front of her. "I'm rather hard to shake. I'm afraid you're stuck with me for good." She gave a small nod and took a long drag from her glass. Killian moved around the bar as she placed it back carefully and turned to face him. He rested his hands on her hips as he stopped right in front of her, leaning in close to rest his forehead to hers. "Emma, I love you and I'm not even sure how long I have been in love with you. But this thing between us is the most real thing I have ever felt in my entire life. There is no reason for you to second guess this. So please know that I would promise you anything and everything because you already have my heart. I will do anything for you to make you happy." He moved to seal his promise with a kiss, knowing that he might have scared her but she needed to know. She needed to know that he was there for her through everything and she could set whatever standards to feel comfortable and he would be completely on board. She held every card in the deck for all he was concerned.

"If you really want to make me happy," she whispered as he moved to press their foreheads together again, "you'll go get ice cream with me once your shift has ended."

"If that's what the lady wishes." She rolled her eyes but gave him a quick peck on the lips before shoving his shoulders away. He gave her a cheeky smile as he walked back around the bar, picking up his own drink again. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Probably just some more studying after work. Why?"

"I was thinking we could have our date." Emma swallowed hard at that, completely forgetting they were tasked to do that. She hadn't been nervous before. Well, perhaps a little. But now this would be their first real date. Just the two of them.

"I guess we should go out and do that."

"You make it sound like such a burden; being treated like a princess by a devilishly handsome Brit." She blushed at that, picking at her nail polish.

"You should know better, I'm no princess Jones."

"Aye, you're not but when you're out with me it'll certain feel like it."

"Shouldn't we do something a little more pirate-y given your fascination with them? We could just pillage and plunder instead." Her eyes flicked up to watch his eyebrow cock in surprise. She couldn't help the smirk that crossed her lips.

"It would be wrong to do such a thing on a first date, wouldn't you say?"

"Even though we've already slept together?"

"Mmm," he made the sound deep in his throat, causing a shiver to run up Emma's spine. "And I will treasure each and every moment of both times. But no, I won't be sleeping with you tomorrow unless that's what you really want. My only goal for the night is to take you out on a date to show you that this relationship is intentional and not just the two of us hanging out. You are right in the sense that we do need boundaries between roommates and being a couple. Going on dates is one of those boundaries."

"Since when are you the dating type?" she scoffed, trying to hide the fact that every word that just passed his lips was making her heart skip a beat.

"Since I started seeing this beautiful blonde girl. She's about your height, stubborn as the day is long." She glared up at him but he just gave her a wink. "Come on love, what do you say?"

"Okay." His face broke out in the best grin she had ever seen on him.

"Perfect. I'll pick you up at 7."

"Don't be late. I know it can be quite the trip over to my room."

"Aye but it's a trip I'm willing to trek."

 **…...**

Killian's door was closed by the time Emma had gotten home from work. She could hear him playing his acoustic guitar softly and decided it was best not to disturb him. She had an hour and a half to get ready, she figured she'd use it all. But now she stood in front of her closet, questioning what exactly to wear for their date. He hadn't given any clues to where they were going or what they'd be doing. Emma sighed as she thumbed through her choices again, wishing this was all just easier. She would call Mary Margaret or Ruby in this scenario but she wasn't ready for everyone to know. There was no way a secret like that was being kept with Mary Margaret.

Emma reached into the depths of her closet, soft chiffon caressing her fingertips. She plucked it out to reveal the light pink dress she had worn a total of once. She had picked it out for her aunt and uncle's 25-year vow renewal last year. She shrugged and reached for the shoes she had bought with it as well. She quickly changed, glad she had decided to shave her legs earlier. If she wore a thick enough coat, she could hopefully not get too cold. She decided to chance it and pulled on the dress. She had already done her makeup, highlighting her eyes considering how much Killian loved them. She moved quickly to pull her hair into a styled ponytail, curling the ends just a touch. There was a knock at their apartment door and Emma moved quickly to pull her gray pea coat out of her closet.

"Killian, can you get that?" she called out at the second knock. "I'll be ready in just a minute."

"A little hard to get the door when I'm the one behind it love," she heard his muffled voice call back. She finished fastening her shoes before hurrying to open the door. Killian stood there, dressed head to toe in black. Black waxed jeans, black waistcoat, black button up, and his black leather jacket to top it off. He left his shirt open enough to show off plenty of chest hair and the edges of his new tattoo. She paused with the door fully ajar, her mouth gaping open.

"You look stunning Swan," he remarked. His eyes were bright as he took in her appearance, his face instantly breaking into a smile.

"You...look…"

"I know." She rolled her eyes and he pulled his arm out from behind his back, revealing the single rose he had. She smiled and took it from him carefully as he stepped forward. "Ready to go?"

"Let me just grab my jacket and purse. Can you fill a vase for me?"

"Do we even have a vase?"

"There should be a small one under the sink." She moved into her room and pulled on her jacket. Killian stepped in with the vase which she took to place on her nightstand. Emma dropped the flower in the fresh water and grabbed her purse before turning back to Killian. "Okay, I'm ready to go if you are."

"I was born ready darling." She looped her arm through his offered one, leading the way out of the apartment. "Do you want me to get a cab?" he asked as they rode the elevator down.

"How far is the walk?"

"Only a few blocks but I'd hate to cause you any pain." She laughed and shook her head as they stepped out of the building hand in hand.

"I'll be fine. These heels are surprisingly comfortable."

"I just didn't want a repeat of Halloween for you."

"And I appreciate it but I promise I can make it." They walked with their hands clasped together, Killian taking a route that was far from any of their usual restaurants. Emma tucked herself into his side as they made their way through the city. She couldn't give a single care at that moment even if one of their friends saw them. She was finally happy, after far too long.

 **…** **...**

"Thank you for tonight," Emma said as she snuggled into Killian in the back of the cab. They had simply had dinner but it certainly was the best first date she had been on. It helped that they could skip all the small talk that usually occurred when dating someone new.

"I plan on taking you out quite often love so get used to it," he told her and pressed a kiss into her hair.

"Is that your way of asking me on a second date?"

"Perhaps." It was a short ride to their apartment but the air had chilled far more than Emma would have liked and Killian insisted on taking a taxi back. He paid the fare while Emma all but bolted into the building. Killian just smiled at her once he joined inside and take her hand to step into the elevator.

"Anything else planned for the evening?" Emma asked as the elevator dinged for their floor.

"Of course not, I am a gentleman. I'm simply making sure my beautiful date gets home pretty safe." He stopped outside of their door, taking her hands in his.

"You sure you don't want to join me for a night cap?" she joked.

"I wouldn't want to disturb your roommate Swan. Perhaps next time when one of us doesn't have an early class the next day." She rolled her eyes at him but she still felt her cheeks blush. His face transformed from his smile to something slightly more serious and hopeful. "That being said, will you go out with me again?"

"Take a guess Jones." Before he could say anything, she leaned in to press her lips to his. He gripped her around the waist and pulled her close, his other hand moved to cradle her chin. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him close. His lips glided over hers with ease and she sighed further into him. Killian wrapped his arm tighter around her as Emma stepped into him, both craving the other's body heat. Killian felt a stirring in his stomach to take it further so he pulled away, Emma lips trying to chase after his.

"I believe this is where I say goodnight love," he whispered and left one last peck on her lips.

"Positive you don't want to come inside?"

"Absolutely. Have a good night." Emma cocked an eyebrow as she unlocked the door but he made no move to follow, even going as far as to close the door behind her. She let out a deep sigh as she stepped fully into the apartment, wondering how dating her roommate felt so easy. She slipped off her heels and jacket before she heard the front door creak open, Killian entering with a smirk on his face.

"You look happy," she observed as if surprised that he could have that grin on his face.

"I'll have you know I went on quite the date tonight Swan," he explained as he shucked off his jacket to hang by the door.

"Is that so?" He gave an enthusiastic nod as an answer. "I thought you weren't the dating type."

"It's amazing what the right person can do to change your mind about that sort of thing." She felt herself blush at that, biting at her smile. "You look quite happy yourself."

"Maybe I am." She shrugged and made her way down the hall slowly. "Well, you know how this usually goes when I get home from a date so I'm gonna go change." He laughed as she stepped into her room and closed her door. She quickly pulled off her dress and changed into sweats and a tank top. She removed her makeup and rearranged her hair into a messy bun. Emma knew that she would have hated for any date to see her like this in the past but again, it was Killian. He had seen her dressed like this at least a half dozen times after dates before. It was just so different.

She shook her head at the thoughts and made her way back into the kitchen. Killian was standing there, also changed into sweats and a fresh tee shirt. His hair was ruffled, obviously having run his hand through it a couple times. He turned to face her with a smile and two mugs full of hot chocolate. He handed her the one that clearly had cinnamon dusted over the top.

"Princess Bride?" he asked as she took a sip from the mug he handed her.

"You know what, no." He gave her a questioning look over his own mug. "I usually watch my favorite movie after terrible dates to make me feel better. But I don't exactly have a need to feel better tonight." He moved to wrap an arm around her waist and pulled her in for another kiss. She tasted the rum on his tongue that he must have added to his own mug and she couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of her.

"I'd say it's bad form to laugh mid-kiss Swan. It has a tendency to hurt a man's pride." She dragged her tongue over her bottom lip to gather a taste of the rum again.

"I'm sorry, it's just so pirate of you to taste like that, I couldn't hold it in. Besides, you know they say be with someone you can laugh with." She pulled him in close and rested her forehead against his. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Aye, you can, later this week." He pulled away quickly to grab his mug again and took hers with it to the living room. "Let's see what's on Netflix then, shall we?"

"What about more enjoyable activities in the bedroom?"

"I told you, a gentleman doesn't expect sex on the first date. Now come here and cuddle with me while we argue for the next 20 minutes about what to watch." She laughed as she sat next to him, retrieving her mug before settling flush again his side. She could definitely get used to this.


End file.
